My Devotion
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Courtny broken hearted and hurt left by duncan for gwen, Alejandro is left to fix her back up now she's set on making sure he wins. But what happenes when Duncan wants her back? and Heather wants Alejandro? what about gwen M
1. A puppet with no strings is what?

**My plot bunnies again are just hopping around, For those new to reading my story my spelling and punctuation is horrible! i know its ok iam let me put this out there iam a DIE HARD CourtnyxDuncan fan I was heartbroken when I saw him and Gwen get together,so I' am gonna write how I think and what should happen the plot and competitions are based on my imagination and twisted to how I like it please injoy**

**and review if you want me to continue

* * *

**Courtny sat there staring off into space in the winner class 'Am I really that replaceable?' Courtny pulled one of her legs up on to the seat and snuggled into her arm, she felt like this was really the final break up she felt like crying again but her eyes we're all dried out ' stupid duncan and gwen..it wouldn't hurt bad if he just broke up with me first..'

Courtny sighed and looked out the window who was she kidding it would hurt just the same, Duncan and her could of won this whole stupid competition they could of lived a happy life together..but she wasnt good enough..her eyes felt petty on her and let one final tear fall from her eye.

Alejandro saw Courtny and frowned.

**Bathroom.**

''Look at Courtny tisk tisk she was a stronger competitor then Heather, I mean with her skills,and harsh manipulative personality I seen her on total drama island..and action she might become useful..''Alejandro smirk slightly while rubbing his chin.

**Back with Courtny**

Alejandro sat nexts to Courtny, Courtny sneered at the reflection of Alejandro in the window.''Why are you here?'' Alejandro smiled softly putting his hands up defensibly''No more teams right? cant i sit here watch the view''

Courtny voice was broken and slightly hushed''If my pain is a beautiful view then you'll be enjoying it for awhile''Her eyes spaced off, Alejandro bit his lip ''The view is beautiful its a beautiful tragedy never cease to amaze me..''

Courtny diverted her attention of the reflection and looked at Alejandro with broken eyes, Alejandro couldn't even fake like he was surprise he stared into her blank eyes with his mouth wide open and touched her cheek ''A puppet with out strings..is just a doll..''

Courtny knew what he said she knew it was metaphor but it sounded so true she felt as if her strings been sliced by a child that didnt understand the meaning the purpose of the strings..

Alejandro pulled Courtny close to him and she curled up in his arms and he held her 'useful..indeed..' Courtny would be his puppet and he didn't even have to force her..she was willing, and he knew he had to keep her in the game for as long as possible..he was even wondering if he was the puppet in this tragic story.

Heather woke up to the quiet sound and realized Courtny stopped crying.''What the hell..'' Heather rolled her eyes and look over everyone in losing class with her, Duncan was slouched over elbows on his knee's sleeping Gwen was sitting right next's to him hand resting on his shoulder tyler was laying on the floor Owen rolling around like a pinball.

''hey..HEY wake up!''Heather kicked duncan as hard as she can in the leg '' OW what the hell? whats your damage bitch'' Heather squinted harshly crossing her arms and looked at Duncan,Gwen sat up she was still hated by everyone so she just sat there quietly.

''Your ex isn't crying.'' Gwen looked up hopeful and stood up ''That means shes better right? that means shes not angry anymore? should I go talk to her i mean..'' Heather rolled her eyes and pointed at Gwen in the face '' You cheated on her TWO days ago we haven't even reached our destination that quick.''

Duncan smirked '' Well she is the princess I knew she would bounce back'' Heather growled in frustration ''You two are stupid its not simple! why has she stopped crying? and if you say she moved on your gonna end up losing the next's challenge hands down.''

Gwen sat back down next's to Duncan and actually thought ''Wait..why isn't she cry?'' Duncan wouldn't show it but he was worried he loved Courtny he did, he didn't even want Gwen her thick makeup always came off on his clothes her body wasn't as built as Courtny and she did even know half the stuff Courtny did.

''So tell me bitch why did she stop crying?'' Duncan looked her cheek resting on the palm of his hand, Heather looked at the two and shrugged '' I dunno none of my business'' She turned her back and began to walk away with a slight smirk.

Gwen looked at Duncan and stood up ''Wait then why you tell us'' Heather smiled big and turned around with a straight face, ''I dunno I just thought you guys would like to know'' Heather rolled her eyes and took her seat and crossed her legs ''Since you are her ex, and you are her ''friend'' and you two hooked up on the same plane as her tisk tisk i thought you would like to know''

Heather closed her eyes slowly drifting back to sleep in pleasure of the face on Gwen,and the knowing of Duncan brought her self satisfaction. Something came good out of being the losing class.

_two hours later_

Courtny was sitting on the floor, her head in Alejandro lap '' I know your awake'' Courtny did a ghostly smile and lifted her head to the point it fell completely back and her broken eyes looked at Alejandro, it was creepy but beautiful.

Alejandro knew everything about Courtny and..new Courtny.. Alejandro looked at Courtny and wanted more from her wanted to see her commitment to him.

Alejandro got up, and Courtny sat on the floor like a broken doll but got up shortly after and followed him ''I am going to the bathroom.'' Alejandro kissed Courtny on the cheek he didnt have to, but he didnt want to admit he wanted to or denie it ether.

Courtny nodded, and stood there. ''Hey Courtny!'' Cody yelled such a sweet boy, Courtny turned around the look on her face scared Cody but he walked ahead in his naive manner her face was that of dislike and hatred ''heyyy Codyy..'' Her voice was like that of a snake harsh and full of venom.

Cody shivered he didnt know if he was getting hot bothered or if he was terrified'' Uhm..I see you stopped crying I know this stupid but are you feeling better?'' Courtny smiled a crooked smile ''Yes..much better''

Cody nodded and tugged at the coller of his turtle neck and whistled ''Well..serria..is gonna be'' "CODY!" Cody eyes sadden ''she found me'' Serria ran up and cuddled Cody's head from behind ''Oh my Cody my beloved Cody!''

Serria squinted holding Cody's head possessivly ''What you doing with her.'' Serria pointed an accussing finger at Courtny '' Hey! just cause your dumped dont mean you can go ahead and make a move on my hubby wubby kins! got it''

Courtny rolled her eyes " Not..even..worth my time..''Serria was eather to stupid or blinded by her love to see Courtny wasnt Courtny.

Alejandro walked out of the bathroom and stood nexts to Courtny ''Ladies..Ladies whats wrong?'' Alejandro smiled charmingly at the two.''Serria accused me of making a move on her..hubby..wubby..kins''

Serria barked back at her '' Well! who would blame you but you cant have him he's mine MINE MINE MINE'' Alejandro grabbed Courtny from her waist and pulled her close ''As of her to me..she's..mine..'' Alejandro looked at Courtny.

Cody and Serria mouth dropped wide open ''WHAT?'' Alejandro looked at the two, Courtny didnt even resist she liked Alejandro she knew she was being used she was stupid but he made her feel wanted..even if it was for moment thats all she wanted yes she was his and she would make sure everything was to his liking no matter what.

Courtny walked away and sat down and turned around looking at three voice still harsh as ever ''Yes I'am his, as of he's mine..''

Courtny sat at her seat 'That million is mine..Duncan..Gwen..I can't let them distract me..'

Gwen shivered violently and Duncan wrapped his arm around her ''You ok babe?'' Gwen blushed and smiled holding herself ''yeah..i dunno just random shivers?'' Duncan nodded and held her close.

Cody looked at Alejandro and frowned ''Is something wrong with her..she seems?'' Alejandro looked at Courtny and smiled ''She seem's perfect..utterly perfect.''

Serria, and Cody looked at each other and shrugged Serria grinned ''Love is blind'' Cody frowned as Serria dragged him back to there seat.

Heather couldnt take it anymore she need to breath this has been the longest airplane ride ever mostly cause she was bored!

**bathroom**

Heather was ranting on about how she doesnt trust alejandro and how statics and stuff ''Duncan and Gwen..ooh! I since drama I can feel it something isnt right and I cant wait to sit back and watch it i mean its about time everyone hopped off my back'' fastfoward''I mean you think Gwen learned her lestin when i did the same to trent and her''

**Plane**

**Everyone please come to the winner class NOW. a ha ha ha**

Everyone in the losing circle worked there way to the winner class Duncan and Gwen walking in with heads held high with no regrets at all but inside they we're worried wondering where courtny was when they got there they still didnt know which seat she was in.

Heather went in and immediatly started searching for Alejandro, but didnt see him and crossed her arms.

Courtny and Alejandro we're sitting nexts to each other not touching at all ''What nexts..'' Alejandro smiled ''Be patient..let me handle everything..''

Chris came out and smiled ''I realized some of you guys must be bored hahaha well uhm yes this episode isnt getting much ratings and I think we're lost also but anyways! we decided to have a few fun challenges to day not an elimination challenge..but a reward and advantage in your real challenge tomorrow!.''

Heather scoffed arms cross eyes still searching for Alejandro, Duncan had his hands in his pockets ''Whatever'' Courtny bit her lip when she heard him but Alejandro rubbed her hand slightly, Gwen was rubbing her arm, Tyler was stoked and Owen well Owen was hungry.

Serria and Cody smiled awkwardly at everyone they decided they would stick to the dont ask dont tell rule.

Heather looked at Chris ''Where's Alejandro?'' Everyone looked at her werid,she covered her mouth and played it off ''And courtny? i mean I dont see them and we havnt heard from her in almost two days.''

Chris squinted ''Rigggght..well there right there'' He pointed blanly at the two seats. Heather glared 'There sitting nexts to each other WHY! not that I care..but WHY!''

Chris yawned ''While chief is preparing your challenges you guys can sit and relaxs..for now..haha'' Chris left.

Courtny yawned uncaring like Alejandro sat there and turned his head to find everyone nexts to there seats staring at them, He didnt realize all these people would be so curious..it annoyed him.

Owen laughed ''Hey Al! how are yeah haha'' Alejandro eye twitched when he heard the nickname and Courtny cought it. Alejandro smiled ''Fine how are..err..you guys glad to have you winner class much more..alive I guess.''

Heather clicked her tounge with her arms cross ''Uh..hu whats going on?'' Duncan and Gwen we're lestining in only ones not breathing down the two back was Owen,tyler,and Serria and Cody.

Courtny squinted but didnt look at the guys she kept gazing out the window. Heather point an accusing finger at Courtny ''Why are you just sitting there your not known for being quiet!'' Duncan chuckled ''Got that right.''

Courtny didnt even retaliate, Duncan looked at her now his worry begin to show ''Princess? are you ok?'' Gwen felt a thunderstrike hit directly at her heart.

Duncan grabbed Alejandro by the coller of his shirt ''What did you do! you wanna die ?'' Heather pointed at Courtny ''What did he do! you mean what did she do!''

Alejandro raised his hands in defense ''Why do you care? your not her boyfriend and frankly we are just sitting her quietly like we be doing.''

Alejandro gave Courtny a look that showed his realself and Courtny took the hint and stood up her eyes opened and gwen saw the look of hatred and dislike and so did the rest ''Back off Duncan he didnt do nothing wrong...'' Her voice was full of Venom.

Duncan shivered lightly and put him down, Heather glared ''Courtny dont you dare'' Courtny walked closer to Heather in a slow like manner ''I...dare..'' Heather didnt even get to finish her threat she..was intimdate,she let out a frustrated growl and turned her head.

Alejandro smiled softly and pretend to be the voice of reason when actually he wanted Courtny to do whatever she was dared to do, but then where would the competition be right? ''Now now lets now fight..Courtny and I decided.''

Courtny wrapped her arm around Alejandro waist, and Alejandro smiled putting his arm around her shoulder ''well..I think you get the picture..'' Heather nails dug into her palms ''This is some kind of trick Courtny you know he's just gonna use you!.''

Courtny did a ghostly smile '' and he wouldnt use you...?'' Heather mouth dropped ''Fine plan your own funeral! i dont care I DONT''

Courtny nuzzled Alejandro '' I know..you like him..we all know...'' Heather glared harshly ''I'll make sure you get eliminated..''

Heather sat down in her seat she felt..betrayed..heartbroken..she didnt understand these feelings..she didnt understand anything anymore. What was going on?

Duncan and Gwen stood there awkwardly in starstruck, Gwen smiled ''I am happy for you two..truly'' Courtny stood up straight and looked at Gwen dead in the eyes ''Thanks..'' Gwen shivered. Duncan was confused..

**Bathroom**

''My princess? moved on?..was this our final break up? I mean I didnt mean to hurt her it was in the moment and the stupid camra people mistaken my charlie hoarse for a fucking leg pop! i am a man what the fuck! this hurts..it hurts so bad..is this what courtny feeling..what should I do? I cant i wont..'' Duncan glared at the camra and smashed it

**plane**

Chris walked out with a hat ''Two rounds first round is a eating contest.''

Alejandro felt his heartdrop, Courtny rubbed his shoulder in comfert, and whispered in his ear '' Even if you fail I can try my best to get you the advantage..'' Alejandro shivered in pleasure had to bite back a moan.

Heather let it be known she saw what she whispered ''Hey ! there cheating! she's whispering somthing to him'' Alejandro raised an eyebrow to Heather.

''Yeah courtny..let us know what the secret is.'' Duncan smirked, Gwen sitting right nexts to him Alejandro frowned ''Cant two couple speak in private.''

Heather glared and looked away, Duncan doing the same he cupped Gwen's cheek and kissed her softly on the lips cold..cold lips..He felt like crying Courtny's was always warm..so warm..Gwen kissed him back and blushed ''Ready to lose to me?'' Duncan smirked ''Yeah right..''

Duncan eyes drifted to Courtny and he notice how she was unfazed by Gwen and him 'How can she just sit there when iam dieing inside?'

''First! meal! is...Pancakes drowned in wasabi sauce..and no not cause we ran out of syrup hahaa.''

Owen cheered and down the pancakes in a single bite, Tyler looked at the food and closed his eyes downing the food, Heather bit her lip and took it like a champ. Serria fed Cody his much to his dismay and Duncan imaged the wasabi being syrup and ate it all Gwen gagged abit but ate it.

Courtny didnt even see fazed by it and ate it, Alejandro looked at her with pleading eyes and she ate his food with out anyone noticing even though she came in last.

The Remaining five was Heather, Duncan,Gwen,Alejandro and Courtny.

they had to sit all togeather now in a circle Courtny inbetween Alejandro and Duncan and Gwen at the end of Duncan, Heather at the end of Alejandro.

''What..the..hell..'' Alejandro couldnt fake like he was eating anymore at the circumstances..and Courtny he couldnt damage his puppet so early in the game..so he says

Courtny sat there she didnt show it but her stumach was starting to hurt she didnt know if she could take two plates at a time anymore, she knew Alejandro would have to throw the competition in order for them to win.

Courtny held her stumach abit and looked at Alejandro sadly ''Alejandro..I'' Alejandro nodded and touched her cheek ''I know its ok'' Courtny nodded, she would have to take out three people that wanted her elimanted the most on her own.

''Egg dropping soup haaha and I do mean droppings.'' Alejandro looked at the bowl placed in front of him and pushed it away ''I give I lost my body is my temple I' am not going to destroy it.'' Alejandro didnt move from his spot though. Heather smiled softly.

Duncan rolled his eyes ''Wimp'' Duncan drank the soup imagining it was cold cold horrible chinese soup gwen licked her thick lipstick and downed it also.

Courtny drank it still looking unfazed but her stumach was causing her soo much pain, three more..three more..

Duncan looked at Courtny carefully she changed alot..it was harder to read her as if it was easy before gwen rubbed Duncan's leg''One of us is bound to win.''

Heather sipped the soup slowly.

''Wow you guys have dedication I mean Owen is even down..nexts is..rat.''

''Rat?'' Heather repeated '"RAT? we ate shit for god sakes and all you think of is a rat?''

Duncan looked at her '' I mean..it seems like a step back but iam not complaining.'' Gwen glared at Heather ''Me neather heather shush before he changes his mind''

Heather glared down at her ''Dont you tell me what to do you two face bitch'' Gwen forgot her situation for a moment and kept quiet Duncan looked at Heather ''You can speak when it comes to bitches.''

''Can you all shut up and can we continue'' Courtney was radiating with annoyance and hate and only alejandro understood why everyone eles didnt understand, her stumach was ready to burst and she was gonna lose to these idiots..she was a CIT and dedicated to her strings no one was gonna get her way not even health.

Duncan smirked ''Didnt know you like rat so much '' Courtney didnt even look at him ''Didnt know you cared so much.'' Alejandro knew she was slipping this pain must have been horrible he was about to call it quits intill she looked at him and he rubbed her back softly and whispered in her ear ''block them out..after this we'll just sit in quiet you and me i promise..''

Courtny loved that idea..quiet..just the puppet with her strings..her puppet master..it was perfect.. the pain subsided well was blocked out of her mind for a moment ''

Chris coughed ''Well..rat..yes..but this one is diffrent.''

He dropped a full dead cooked rat face tail and all in front of them, they started at it with wide eyes and looked at Chris ''Its fully cooked and well its there go go go''

Courtny snatched the rat up and ate it crunching into the bones and tearing at the flesh in a monsters way intill she slurpped the tail up.

Everyone stared at her, she had dark circles around her eyes they knew she was out to win.. ''gross..'' Alejandro looked at Courtny and whiped the side of her mouth of with his thumb. ''Better..'' Courtny felt light headed.

''UGH What is your deal Alejandro!'' Heather ate the rat pretending it was Alejandro ''I know your up to somthing i know it..''

Gwen gave up'' I cant iam sorry I had a pet rat I cant just eat it '' Duncan nodded and kissed her letting her know its alright.

''And then there was three''

Courtny was looking abit green, Duncan looked exhausted and Heather..she just looked angry but thats normal.

''this time its a drink..mix with..seaweed..eggs..something still alive you know what! its whatever its pretty gross looking but smells like ugh i mean it smells good mm drink''

Courtny looked inside the cup and somthing with cute big eyes blinked back at her, she stared at it and it stared back and she opend her mouth and down it and burped.

Duncan and Heather looked at her in shock and then looked at each other then at there drinks they had similar eyes looking at them.

Duncan downed it with out thinking and looked at Heather, Heather looked at the two and frowned ''Shit''

Chris squinted noticing Heather not moving ''er..move it or lose it why are you still sitting there?'' Heather looked at him and looked at the other team memebers ''uh well hey gwen and alejandro are still here!''

Alejandro touched his chest closing his eyes ''I am here for moral support of my girlfriend''

Heather growled out ''Stop...saying that..'' Courtny looked at her with a glared ''Well its true'' Heather grinned her teeth togeather.

Gwen raised her hand ''Same'' Courtny looked at her with psychotic look and grinned Duncan felt alittle better knowing some emotion was showed to the felt sick so blurted out ''Nexts plate I want to win.''

Duncan looked at her ''What makes you think that princess'' Another thunderstrike felt by gwen Courtny looked at him '' What makes you think iam about to lose to a jerk-face''

Duncan saw old Courtny comming back for a split second and immediatly it was gone, Alejandro knew old Courtny wasnt comming back for good but I guess its just a moment of weakness thing Alejandro felt nothing for Duncan he wasnt worried about him in the least bit.

Alejandro pulled her close holding her in his lap head resting on her shoulder, Courtny hand rubbed Alejandro knee, Heather wanted to take her nails and slice her hand but didnt.

''Last meal..Chocolate cupcake with vannilla iceing and''

Courtny and Duncan's eyes widden and they both spoke in sync ''Blue sprinkles..''

Courtny felt emance pain hit her it was the first real date off air that duncan and her order the cupcake for each other as a suprise but ended up being the same..cupcake.

Duncan knew this tugged heartstrings for Courtny because it also done the same for him he looked at Courtny and her eyes for a split moment he saw the hurt he cause, but as fast as it was there..it was gone.

_''Duncan..eat it now'' . Duncan looked Courtny in the eyespassionatly ''Feed it to me then'' Courtny took alittle bit of the icing off the top and fed it to Duncan ''Thats all your getting from you big baby i ate mines by myself'' Duncan sucked on her finger and took her hand kissing her softly on the lips tasting the icing and cupcake''mm but iam your baby your right it is good princess I think i' am getting full already.'' Courtny kissed him giggling softly and pulled back ''not after I paid 2.25 for this'' Duncan twitched ''2.25?'' Courtny nodded ''yep'' Duncan yelled ''What the fuck i paid 2.46?'' Courtny blinked and kissed him again ''I love you'' Duncan smiled his attention back on her '' I love you forever.''_

Duncan came back from his flashback and grabbed his heart, Gwen paniced and held him close ''Whats wrong? love?'' Duncan felt another pain hearing the nickname

_''Love get up we have a busy schedual'' Duncan raised his head ''Like always'' Courtny smiled ''but atleast we can spend them togeather right?'' Duncan frowned ''Whatever''_

_'_''Whyed I do it?'' Gwen looked at him concern ''Do what?'' Duncan looked at her and then at Courtny full of want and regret but saw Alejandro kissing on her neck and looking at him with uncare Duncan then snapped back to relaty ''Nothin heartburn thats all''_ '_''You sure?'' Duncan nodded kissing Gwen.

Courtny was worried somthing was wrong with Duncan but her devotion was to Alejandro nothing was gonna stop her deffiently not her ex that basicly handed her to him, and he seems happy with Gwen so why cant I be happy?

Courtny snatched up the cupcake and looked Duncan straight in the face, Alejandro still kissing her neck softly she even turned her neck to give him access, she rubbed her finger across the icing the one she used on duncan and sucked it off then ate it.

Duncan looked her in the face, and shrugged ''Whatever I dont like sweets anyways'' Courtny turned around and kissed Alejandro ''Yum'' Alejandro said smiling.

Heather gave Duncan a look.

''well looks like you guys win the advantage which is this a hat'' Courtny got up quickly stummbling and ran to the bathroom.

Throwing up noises could be heard, Alejandro got up and followed her he rubbed her back holding her short but still long hair.

Heather sat in a seat nexts to Duncan and Gwen ''You beat it.'' Gwen looked at her and scoffed ''Dont tell me wh'' Duncan looked at Gwen and kissed her '' I need to talk to heather.''

Gwen glared and walked away, ''That wasnt no heartburn'' Duncan stared blankly ''Whats your point'' ''I want alejandro you want Courtny what are you and me gonna do about it.''

Duncan stared off ''Nothin I got Gwen'' Heather rolled her eyes '' You look miserble with her'' Duncan bit his lip ''Fine...tell me your plan.''

Courtny was rinsing her mouth in the sink. ''Why are you putting so much care into your puppet..I realized I can get you into the final two but really..iam a strong girl i can last long with out your pitty.''

Alejandro looked at her his eyes no longer the friendly eyes the other saw she cought his look in the mirror ''You think iam doing this out of pitty yeah its for me but do you realize i was about to tell you to give up in there.'' Courtny turned around and looked him in the eyes ''Sweet words laced in lies you play your character very well..in this tragic story..''

Alejandro smirked ''The only people who seen me like this are already gone I trust you thats why I actually do like you your more of a threat then Heather but your so beautiful and i wont lie i will throw you under the boat to win but as long as we're togeather you and me will be happy quiet''

Courtny looked at him ''I' am happy with you in the quiet Duncan Gwen Heather they cant seperate us..'' Alejandro placed his hands on eather side of her on to the sink '' I wont let them'' Courtny smiled at him a broken but honest smile.

''You'll win in the end'' Alejandro kissed her for real on the lips and Courtny kissed back running her hands threw his hair.

Tyler opened up the bathroom five minutes later

The two fell out on to the floor Alejandro laying down on the floor holding Courtny well tight to his body, Courtny glared at everyone looking at them '' Hey Al what cha doing'' For a moment Alejandro innocent eyes turned harsh and only Owen cought it.

Heather screamed at the top of her lungs ''What do you think you two are doing?'' Serria raised her and Cody's hand '' Oh oh we nexts we nexts! come heeeereee'' Serria and Cody steped over the two on the floor and dragged Cody's body into the bathroom yells could be heard and pleads.

Duncan turned away to Gwen and held her close to his body 'This plan better work..getting my hopes up..but shes worth it..'

**Later that night**

Alejandro slept in the chair again Courtny laying her head on his lap by choice i dunno i think she likes it Courtny felt somoone poking her foot she shifted abit in her sleep, causing Alejandro to get more comfertble he kept his hand on top of her head.( not in a perverted way i mean shes not on his crouch but his knee)

''Court..Court'' Courtny peered open one eye and saw Teal eyes pericing at him in the night ''What do you want.'' Courtny was about to turn her head and fall asleep, Courtny eyes got heavy and she saw Heather scooting closer to Alejandro

Courtny rubbed Alejandro leg softly and he opened his eyes slightly pretending to be asleep he stroked Courtny head softly letting her know he's awake.

Duncan was gone. Heather replaced her.

Heather stared at disgusted at Courtny laying on Alejandro lap, and touched his hand softly moving it out of the way, ''What are you doing.''

Alejandro looked at Heather with amusment '' uh nothing its just PDA is gross'' Alejandro rolled his eyes ''trying to sleep go away before Courtny kills you.''

Heather rolled her eyes ''She wouldnt and shes asleep. you tried to speak to me while she's awake?'' Courtny rolled her back giving Heather a psychotic grin '' Duncan tried to speak to me while you we're asleep.'' Alejandro peiced it togeather '' Ahh..you both tried to speak to us but unforunatly you ended up doing it at the wrong time and at the same time as that.''

Courtny giggled ''Pathetic'' Heather glared ''Whats pathetic is that you cried for two days! then instead of winning your man back you took the easy way out! you let it happen!'' Courtny glared at her and grabbed her by the neck in quick motion.

''I' am pretty sure I could kill you and no one on this plane would notice nor care I know your not going to give up but i adore sleep now let me have it''

Heather nodded scared and looked at Alejandro for help but he just sat there, Courtny got off the floor allowing Heather to fall on to the floor she crawled into Alejandro lap and slept.

Duncan stayed hidden Gwen in his arms sleeping lestining to everything that happened 'looks like I got to win my girl back on my own..'

* * *

**Woaah! this was good! was it not?**

**yes yes I know horrible spelling punctuation everything eles but tell me what you think**

**Should duncan win Courtny back?**

**should Courtny stay with Alejandro? **

**Will Serria give up on Cody?**

**What about heather and gwen?  
**


	2. What does the puppet feel?

Im Sooo sorry, For the lateness of all my plot bunnies are going crazy, So basically I been literally working my ass off since I graduated 2012! woot woot no world ending either brownie yes anyways I'm looking for a legit beta that I can trust BIG last one kinda vanished off the face of the is quick and I have an idea where I want this to go . Voting has been in, I know this is the only A/C Story I only like them together, because A Duncan is no longer the ONLY badass, B He cheated NO excuses NO take backs hate those stories, and lastly i PLEASE enjoy and just like my Z/C story this will have a review limit if I can get 20 reviews in a certain time I will update it MUCH quicker so for the nexts chapter 20!.Speaking of which I'll be updating my Degrassi, Naruto/Gaara, Zack/Cody, and RE-doing majority of my Glee/Harry potter my new need for perfection. Enjoy ~ Kagoma1/InfamousNellieInk.

Alejandro rubbed his lap instinctively, He opened his eyes tiredly noticing he wasn't rubbing courtny's hair. He glanced around tiredly saw that he was the only one still asleep. 'Now..what.' Alejandro got up and walked casually past everyone, of coursing catching the attention of heather. Alejandro was looking for courtny " where could have that woman have gone.." "Here" Courtny said while yawning Alejandro jumped a bit startled. "W-where did you go?"Courtny looked up at him doing that psychotic grin she does and held her hand out to him, Alejandro looked at what she was holding and smirked raising an eyebrow "Oh?" Alejandro rubbed Courtny cheek softly " Splendid.."

With heather(Grand) Heather was tapping her long nail against the armrest with her legs crossed and that angry sneer she wears proudly 'Something is off..Courtny know's she's being used..it's almost like she doesnt care if she loses..'Heather couldnt figure out there situation at matter how many times she over-played it in her head.'Could it be she wants to be used? then she will for sure lose..' Heather's eyes lit up and she looked over to the two couple 'Could that be the plan..she loses? but that makes no sense..'

Duncan was holding his little gothic painted kitten and petting her side, look at Courtny unlike Heather who was thinking of the what they were plotting he was focused on what was going on in general like right now, why did he sneer like that? what was in her hand. " Yo Tubbsters!" Owen walked over to Duncan, and Duncan whispered in his ear. " Idk..that sounds evil.." Duncan rolled his eyes at mister softy Owen.

Gwen woke up to the sound of Owen and Duncan, and looked at them she glared " Owen if you dont mind I'd like to talk to Duncan alone" Owen jumped and held his hands up defensively " Right ! all you" He left to continue his business. Gwen leaned against the window placing her heavy ass boots on Duncan's laps. " What are you doing?'' Duncan rubbed her ankles and leg's kissing her hand " Nothing babe why?" "Then are you so worried about Alejandro and courtny?" Duncan looked at her and couldn't believe his ears. "Courtny is nothing to me.'' Duncan pushed her legs off him and walked away,he bit his lower lip hopping his acting was good enough' Because I love her..'

Courtny and Alejandro leaned on each other watching everyone carefully,Alejandro was trying to figure out which one of these losers did the item in Courtny's hand belong figured the person would show himself shortly and he wouldnt have anything to worry about, but he was still curious as to Courtny, Courtny had an idea but Alejandro wasnt to sure on if that item belong to that person.

Duncan, glanced at Heather who was so deep in her thoughts she didnt even realize that Duncan was trying to get her attention in the smallest way possible. It would look bad if the badass cheater, and the boyfriend kisser bitch was convensating then they never get what they want. ' Damn you Courtny even when we are not together you're all I think of..they say money can't buy you happiness or love..but I'm startng to question that idea'

Chris came out he was looking a bit green like he jut threw up everything he as trying to hold down. " Uh..So guys again we are losing viewer..and we need something for this episode."

Everyone looked around wondering the same thing Duncan crossed his arms '' Why are you asking us your the host" Chris yelled " CAUSE I CAN I'M THE HOST!" Duncan held up his hands defensively and walked backwards " Okay bro calm down..I'm sorry for asking.''

Gwen touched his arm reasuringly he rubbed the back of his neck confused about what was wrong with Chris. Owen raised his hands " OH OH Hide and seek?! I LOVE Hide and seek.''

Everyone looked at him, but Alejandro..he kinda like the idea and he glanced at Courtny who had a bit of a devious smirk going on ' I guess she likes the idea also' he glanced around ' Plus we can figure out who this item belongs to..if we play our cards right.'

Gwen spoke up " I refuse to play hide and seek on this falling apart death trap" Heather stood nexts to her " Much to my dismay of agreeing with this gothic witch I dont think its a good idea either."

Courtny looked at Alejandro, and spoke up " I think it's a splendid idea" Everyone got chills her voice as icey as ever " It's perfect for viewers..all of us been cooped up here we clearly have some kinda of hostility going on" She glanced lazily at the three annoyances and licked her bottom lip " Plus a little danger? plus hostility and..a great reward.." Chris eyes lightened up bit and he moved quickly "Means more viewers ! GAH" he held his stomach and nodded covering his mouth."CHIEF take over.." Chris ran off.

Chief came out and Alejandro wrapped his arm around Courtny's waist and rested his head on her shoulder whil she rubbed her thumb against his hands "OKAY SO SINCE I'M IN CHARGE he..he...A FEW PERSONAL ITEMS HAVE BEEN TOOKEN YOUR GOAL IS TO A FIND OUT WHAT ITEM OF YOUR'S IS TOOKEN AND FIND OUT WHO'S ITEM YOU FIND AND YOU ONLY GET ONE GUESS AND IF YOU DONT FIND A ITEM YOU DONT GET THE PRIZE"

Heather tapped her lip carefully thinking " And if you find our own item?" Chief shrugged " YOU GET THE PRIZE"

Alejandro spoke up " Meaning hopefully one person loses..but there is a chance.." Courtny finished his sentance " That more the one can lose."Duncan " So..the prize..is something everyone wants."Tyler ran out first " LEAVE IT TO ME!" Lindsey looked at him and smiled " Is he just amazing.." Heather rolled her eyes.

Everyone separated but the obvious couples,and friends.

Courtny had her item so she pulled her legs up and snuggled up in a chair. Alejandro glanced at her and petted her softly and went off to find a item ' I know what item I want to find..hm..hopefully it is one of the items.'

Duncan looked at Courtny and looked around they were alone.."Courtny.." Courtny didnt budge , Duncan was use to her silence..almost." Courtny I wanted to remind you..I'm not giving up on us." Courtny giggled "It does sound funny..especially when it's coming from someone else mouth"

Duncan touched Courtny for the first time in a long time and she shivered, Courtny felt a pang in her heart, again she didnt budge. "I'm win this..for us." Duncan ran of and Courtny sat up and buried her face in her knee's'No..I'm win this..not for me or you, but fo Alejandro..' Courtny sat up and looked out the window,her mind lingered on Duncan,but as quickly as they came..they faded out slowly.

Alejandro bumped into Heather, " Hey watch it ! Alejandro?" Heather looked around carefully and smirked " Interesting.." Alejandro smiled friendly 'Damnit..she was the last person I wanted to see.' Heather smiled " So I dont see Courtny around you what you two had a fall out?" Alejandro ''She still feeling a bit sick from the eating challenge" 'It's best to suprise attack her..especially since she cant keep her mouth shut..' Heather looked sad" Oh thats really to bad.." 'Perfect...vounerable Courtny?..just perfect.'

Sierra and Cody found a item and sat on the floor,Cody went to Courtny and smiled at her" Courtny..I wanted to say thank you." Courtny had no problem with Cody he was just as damaged as her maybe worst. "I'm going to give Sierra a chance" Sierra mouth dropped open slightly and she smiled "REALLY?!"

Courtny was a bit worried..Sierra was like Courtny she'd do anything to make sure the person she loved win's..Yandere vs Yandere. Courtny looked up at tiredly " Great news."

Everyone returned but Heather,and Alejandro. Courtny sat calmly. Duncan smirked " Seems like the ideal love birds ran off together." Gwen frowned" I'm sorry Courtny maybe you two just werent ment to be."

Courtny looked at Gwen and Duncan and everyone thought they were kinda bitchy..Courtny smirked and licked her bottom lip leaning over her seat " Well..unlike you two..I can trust Alejandro, dont worry.." Courtny touched her chest and smiled slightly" He has mines and I have his" She dug her nails into where her heart was leaving small nail prints into her chest.

Duncan eyes narrowed and scoffed " Whatever you say princess" He shrugged, and even so he played it off he was devastated the words cut deep...not as deep as his words, Gwen eyes watered ' Does he still love her..'

Gwen looked over at the broke Courtny gazing out the window '...I lost a friend but gained the love of my life, but am I his..?'Just as Gwen was questioning everything in walked Alejandro and Courtny looked over at him lazily, and did a small chilling smile.

Duncan in the bathroom " This is stupid ! Alejandro is using MY courtny I mean..it sucks...seeing her look so happy and look so..no she's not happy" Duncan shook the thought out of his head " I miss me up-tight, confident, annoying,bitchy, nagy" It went on for hours.. " Princess.. I miss her..so much" Duncan chest hurt.

Back with everyone else.

Heather shortly returned and everyone but heather,courtny,duncan,gwen,and alejandro showed there item.

Heather smirked and showed everyone something "A mirror" Damn...Alejandro smiled " Seems like you found my mirror, welp ! congrats" Heather was still in Alejandro sneered a bit.

Alejandro in the bathroom " I guess it is to early to remove Heather, ugh.."

Back with everyone else.

Alejandro looked at Courtny..Courtny was confused he pulled out a skull. Courtny eyes widen and memories started flashing back in her head..Duncan also froze up his hand let go of Gwen's as her hand held him for dear life.' Dont let me go...duncan.. please.'

As quickly as it came the facial expression was gone and back to the lazy look ''Seem's like you found my item..con..grats.'' She said icily,Alejandro knew he was playing a dangerous game but he needed to do this he had to make sure.''Well Courtny seem's like I'm still in the game.''

Courtny sat up in the chair, then stood up flipping her hair back, and walked up to him slowly the skull in his hand, Courtny took the skull not breaking eye contact at all, Alejandro was on edge..

Courtny squeezed the skull tightly, and walked away with it back to her seat and placed in her bag.

Alejandro eyes narrowed...he was half expecting her to break it, why the hesitation? interesting...very interesting.

Duncan was also shock he let out a breath he didnt know he was holding, 'There's still..hope?'

Courtny threw a diary on the floor" Gwen." Gwen snatched it up and stared at her '' D-did you read it?'' Courtny smirked '' Of course.'' Gwen's eyes narrowed and she pointed accusingly at her " You nosey ! -" Courtny cut her off " Nosey? to the oblivious everything in there I already knew about you, dont worry your secret is safe with me'' Alejandro laughed at courtny ' Might be safe with her...but not with me..he..he'

Duncan pulled out lindsey nail-polish " Yeup took the easy way out" and with that..Duncan was still in the game, Alejandro sat down next's to Courtny she scooted into his lap and he buried his face in his hair rubbing his thumb across her hand 'Vanilla..mm' the way her hair smelt it was just divine to him, Courtny felt a chill against her. " Alejandro'' Alejandro hmed light, Courtny looked out the window and spoke softly " What took you so long to return?'' Courtny turned her head as she heard something and so did alejandro

SMACK

Woah..

* * *

So YES I'm evil, I made you guys wait and then added a random dramatic scene tehe, Yes I know some are made at the CxA and DxG BUT it something to take in to consideration, but I'm not going to let Courtny just crush Duncan to the point of giving up then where would be the story? Plus I got a lot of twist and turns for this story mmhm. This was a bit rushed cause I got stuff to do, but the nexts chapter will be longer and more detailed and an actual competition meaning two people are getting eliminated the person who lost here which there are no clues of except one, hmm maybe you can guess? and someone else is getting eliminated.

Plus who got smacked?

Why they get smacked?

What the hell?

Tell me your thoughts ! and CxD fans trust me I still am a DIE hard fan, I dont like the gwen and duncan thing cause its stereotypical and boring, but you support who you support, and lastly I dont like heather period never did but she has a major roll here to ;D


	3. DUN DUN DUNNNN

**Okay this been getting a lot of controversy and bash, if you read any of my other stories they kinda had break chapter, and a long reasoning this one I decided to give its on private one.**

**I been getting message A lot of messages on this story.**

**I just graduated 2012 SUCCESS so now I can actually take time, and do the story. If you follow my stories on here or fictionpress ( NellieInk ) then you realize I was/am a shitty writer with spelling and punctuation I have gotten better over the years, but that's not all you notice, I do things my way, everything is twist and turns and sometimes I like to explore the dark-side of romance (no not fifty shades of grey status good book by the way ) but the side that no one labeled not bdsm or anything but "Yandere" Sometimes, and sometimes just the typical possessive dominate love. This story is going to be a push and pull it's gonna push the couples to the dark-side of love, and pull back. I'm not gonna say if courtny is gonna stay this way or change, or go back to Duncan or stay with alejandor.**

**My idea for this story is gonna have a book two that is where I'm going with this. I dont know about a book three but a book two for sure, I also knew what I was getting into stepping into this huge HUGE thing with DuncanxGwen,DuncanxCourtny,HeatherxAlejandro,AlejandroxCourtny I knew it was gonna be haters, and people willing to try and huge fandom of it, I love it I do even the hate mail I love, BUT keep in mind I'm one girl that throws hell of curve balls so when think its going one way just be prepared for a curve ball, I also enjoy cliff hangers.**

**DuncanxCourtny: I will forever and always love this pairing, I just dislike the fact that each story I read is Courtny being depressed, and going back to Duncan, so easily eh i'm not going to lie sometimes they make it goo where she does go back or they make so the cheating never then that Duncan need's to put in some work simple plus there's to many of these stories I'm proud to say I was first or second to do the sounds legit, they were perfect even bitchy courtny was perfect with will it be in this story never know.**

**GwenxDuncan: Eh...i'm on the I can't see Duncan with anyone BUT Courtny, especially after that kiss with gwen SOO out of character it was just like huh? Another thing it's stereotypical like cool, I'm not one to dig it, but as long as it's a side pairing I'm okay with it who know's Gwen and Duncan might make it in this story Gwen might end up going out with someone else or Duncan might end up with courtny or alone or with someone else Curve ball never know.**

**CodyxSerria: Amazing Couple when I think of Serria Perfect Yandere, besides being is a fierce competitor in my eyes, because of what Courtny said in my story and the fact that she is willing to put everything on the line for Cody aht it's not even funny yeah know? but me being me there has to be a twist.**

**AlejandroxHeather: Heather I never,liked honesty I think she should always be alone especially after abandoning Alejandro why the hell would I support that, I mean the guy got turned into a or, it's okay I do like jealous heather and trying so hard heather, but I feel she need's a stronger roll in this story and we need more twist MOAR MOAR twist and she's just the manipulator to do it**

**Lastly AlejandroxCourtny: Courtny is fierce when her head is straight, and Alejandro has the perfect PERFECT cover, I thought of this pairing not after seeing them together but after Alejandro song, with puppets " I made courtny lose control" I was just MEH Story! NAO but Yes, I do support this couple I do like the idea i'm the only writer of it, one of them anyways but I think people should look past the new cast of Total drama, and the main couples of total drama and open there boundries to this couple because it is a powerful and threatening couple.**

**The point of this is, I'm going to do what I want I take this into consideration, when it's explained I just wont even respond to private messages like " DxC DxC DxC" like tf? why? but one message made me giggle "This pairing is horrible you should delete this story and do a DxC" So it's not how it's written? but the pairing? really? Open those pretty eyes I'm only on chapter 2 and just wrote that today, this story isnt just gonna stop on chapter 18 it's going to be stopped when i feel like it maybe chapter 54 or something and then Book 2.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm continuing this story it's being update quickly once I get the reviews I need, and I dont mind bashing I dont mind your input I dont mind how you feel about this story it's fine doesnt bother me, just try not to spam/troll me, because all the hate mail/and reviews thats being reposted or sent back to back its hard for me to see the positive reviews actually read the messages and read what they want and don't want that is explained, instead of " I just hate the pairing" **

**But you hate it you love it,either or just enjoy the story, and I hope to update it soon. ! The trailer amv/and CMV(cosplay music video) will be udated shortly my friend is making his Duncan cosplay meeee gusta also look for legit green hair dye" splat" really sucks.**

**Have a nice day and enjoy the story**


	4. Dont kill me!

**Don't kill me!**

So guess who got a Beta? **I did! **She's going to be helping me with my fictionpress stories and my fanfiction stories also, we're going to also be doing future stories together. I trust her, and I feel like I will accomplish a lot more, because most of my stories are supposed to BEEN done, and on to the next's sadly they are not, but will be updated a lot faster.

I'm also getting a desktop this weekend woot woot! me and the laptop are not meant to coexist in this world together just saying,So yes she's going to go thru each chapter and fix all the errors I failed at correcting, and also we are taking Pairing idea's so if there is a story you want us to do then you can contact me here (which I will get to int time) or follow my fb which is on my page, you can request pairings, and or plots.I no longer respond to emails to much of a hassle but fb is on my phone you can post on my wall,and or message me I won't add cause I have to many friends from anime conventions and tumblr just to much but I will respond to 99% of every message and wall post unless I'm asleep. Another way to contact me is tumblr again on my page, I do cosplay request with friends meaning yuri,yaoi,straight, you request it will do it,I answer all questions and personal question there you can ask anonymously or not.

**Future stories**

**Zack is a sadistic murder that has murdered his whole foster family, but wait why is the cop's chasing Cody out of Food Lion?! Cody the sweet scaredy cat doesn't know whats going. LongStory 25 chapters length**

**Naruto fulfills his promise to Sakura, bringing back Sasuke, Everyone in the village is so happy there precious uchiha is back, Iruka notices Naruto hasn't moved from the konoha gates. " Naruto? Are you coming?" The villagers glare at Naruto still not liking the fact the demon lived in there village and harmed the uchiha, Sakura was so busy healing Sasuke she failed to notice Naruto didn't move nor did the foxy grin fall from his face..it actually looked..scary. " No Iruka-sensei I'm waiting for some people." Naruto giggled. Shino,Neji,Shikamaru Leave the village with Naruto to start there own assassination group worst then the akatsuki which Itachi and two other akatsuki members joined. No pairings/maybe**

**JimHawkinsxAriel What if Jim hawkins fell off his surfer? and landed in the ocean and not learned how to swim? and met Ariel who saved his life? How would these two teenage rebels fair out together in a world that wants them to be normal? safe? and to walk in a straight line?**

**CourtneyxDuncan NEW TOTAL DRAMA. Courtney joins but this time her heart isnt in the game, her mind is, and she's ready to take anyone out that gets in her way of that million. What if Duncan saw his old Courtney and began to realize his mistake? will he realize to late? **

**CourtneyxTrent Gwen broke up with Duncan realizing Trent was coming back to the show, but didnt realize he was coming back with Courtney, Duncan and Gwen both want there ex's back, but with Courtney brute force and Trent's kind heart they'll be unstoppable Yandere Courtney.**

**KagomaxSesshoumaru Kagome is sick and tired of Inuyasha running off with Kikyo so she breaks all connections she cuts her hair and destroys the bone eater well. HA that outta teach em! except one thing.. she forgot to go back to her time. She meets up with Sesshoumaru who she vents to and all he wants to do is rip out her voice box to shut her up, he tries to ditch her but she wont take the hint.**

**ItachixNaruto, The night Itachi kills his clan, he finds Naruto staring at him in amazement giving him a foxy grin, Itachi ends up taking Naruto with him and dipping out the two become unstoppable but kohana need there help? but doesn't know who they a truly are will they forgive itachi and make him have many many women? will they execute Naruto for being to strong and merging with the demon? Well the first idea is never going to happen not if Naruto has anything to do with it. " Anyone even think's about my mans dick any I'm disemboweling you and playing jump ropes with your intestines " Yandere Naruto Controlling Itachi.**

**Your thoughts about these stories? I need something to do while she updates and corrects my stories she doesn't want me updating anything until she's finished and checks the future chapters hehehe ;D I guess I really am bad at spelling.**

**But please Follow me on Facebook if you have any future ideas or pairings, or if you want to learn which conventions and cosplays I'm doing, or message me hear I don't mind.**

**Any questions at all go to my tumblr I'm trying to keep everything neat and separated as possible. **

**I literally have 20 messages all asking the same questions.I try to respond but Tumblr you can ask and i'll answer.**

**P.s. Yes Kuro I am a female who's 75% straight,and yes I prefer to dress like a dude at times. **

**:D Good luck and please enjoy!**


	5. Sing for me baby

**I been kind of distracted with my trentx Courtney story, not to mention I'm working on a Killua and Gon story which might be a one shot point is I have a lot of plot bunnies, second thing is I got a desktop and this windows 8 is killing me like what the actual fuck I don't understand dis new age technology! what is da iphone? no i'm kidding lol but anyways back to this story since I now have a computer not a laptop (gave it to sister) I'm going to be changing this up a bit.**

**Courtney and Alejandro are still gonna be the same, Alejandro going to be a little more dominate in private with Courtney bowchikawahwah lol. Heather is going to be more of a fierce competitor and Cody is going to be more _ anyways Gwen is going to attempt at sticking up for herself and Duncan is going to be more Duncanny? idk. Lol anyways please enjoy the last chapter was a bit confusing and annoying so that shit gonna be fixed today. SO yeah! plus I have to know.**

**Who is your favorite TDI pairing? / Character in the show and please let me know why I feel like I write stories because I love peoples reactions and I love how the view it and each view is different from each person like (ugh) twilight, I soo didn't see Robert Patterson when I was reading lol someone did I guess but I didn't. But yeah wanna be more active with my readers so please let me know who's your favorite and why.**

* * *

Courtney's turned her head to the sound of the slap, Alejandro pulled Courtney a bit closer to his body turning his head raising his eyebrow. What he and Courtney both saw was a group of people staring at Gwen and Duncan. Gwen had smacked the hell out of Duncan.

**Bathroom**

Courtney was sitting on Alejandro lap as he was rubbing her arm " Interesting..seem's there's trouble in paradise." Courtney giggled lightly at Alejandro statement, Courtney was slightly amused at Alejandro keeping her thoughts to herself which were the same as his.

**End of bathroom scene**

Gwen had teary harsh eyes and threw her eyes to Courtney full of anger,Gwen stomped over to Courtney angrily with Duncan grabbing her waist and arm "Let go of me Duncan!" Duncan sighed and pulled at Gwen more " No Gwen what the hell is wrong with you" Gwen pushed Duncan " No what the hell is wrong with you." Gwen slapped Duncan again which made Courtney stiffen, Alejandro eyes shifted to Courtney 'hm...'

Gwen pushed at Duncan more, Duncan scratched his mowhawk frustrated and tugged slightly at Gwen pulling her to the bathroom.

Alejandro tapped Courtney's butt lightly, Courtney shifted getting up stretching and walked passed the bathroom of course ease dropping.

Heather on the other hand was arguing with Seirra about what was going on " Obliviously its about Duncan still loving Courtney." Heather rolled her eyes scoffing " No duh shit for brains but it's also because that whore of a Courtney is such a tease she was totally flirting hardcore with him!'' Heather made sure it was loud enough for Alejandro to here. " Right right flirting especially when she was HEARTBROKEN BY THAT JERK" Cody yelled getting annoyed and because he was slightly hurt by Gwen still. Heather held a hand up to Cody " Mind your business shorty" Seirra glared hard " Get your hand out of my codykins face and it's true Courtney and Alejandro based on reviews are almost third highest in the ratings. First is Duncan and Courtney, Then trent and Courtney, nexts is Courtney and Alejandro, but obviously right now its Duncan and Gwen, Then Duncan and Courtney,Then Heather and Alejandro. If we add in everyone else. So SUCK ON A EGG" Heather glared at her flipping her hair " Whatever! I know what I saw." " Just admit it your jealous! WE ALL KNOW YOU LIKE ALEJANDRO!" Heather jumped for Cody just to be grabbed by Alejandro.

"My oh my what's with all this fighting" Alejandro was holding Heather back by her hips, Heather blushed and relaxed a bit before pushing him away " BACK OFF'' Alejandro threw his hands up defensively " Sorry didn't want to see you get your beautiful face bruised up" Heather glared " Think I can't take Cody?! and stop flirting I know your game" Alejandro crossed his arms " Not flirting I'm loyal to my court-" Heather glared and spoke between clenched teeth " Don't you dare say it" Alejandro looked at her "Anyways..I believe you can take Courtney but can you take Seirra?" Heather looked confused as Seirra was glaring at her in front of a Cody with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

**With Courtney**

Courtney was casually leaning against the wall pretending to be interested in whatever Owen was talking about apparently something about leaving Izzy or something, Courtney nodded, listening more to what was going on in the bathroom.

" Damn it Gwen your my girl why cant you see that!"

" I see a lot Duncan a lot more then you give me credit for I know you look at her"

"Remember when I said I was running from the cops? all I could do is think about you? I meant it it was you I was thinking about!"

Courtney felt a pang in her heart for some reason..that numbing feeling..wasn't feeling so numb anymore she wanted to run away from the confession..Courtney should have known he wasn't thinking about her, she should have let him go by now. She should have let this shit go by now.

"Duncan.. I love you."

" I love you to pasty.."

Duncan and Gwen was coming out of the bathroom radiating, Duncan's eyes and Gwen's turned to Courtney who was listening to Owen. Gwen glared and held tightly to Duncan's hand which Duncan looked down at her with indifference and back up at Courtney. Gwen spoke to Courtney calmly drawing her attention " I don't hate, and I'm not sorry, but I am sorry you had to find out the way you did." Owen stopped talking and looked at Gwen with Courtney. Owen backed away slowly laughing awkwardly " Uh hehe..I'm go I think Al is calling me"

As Owen left. Courtney was still leaning against the wall, facing Duncan and Gwen who seemed more yawned lightly her voice not as harsh but more cold and uncaring "Why are you telling me this?" Gwen didn't break eye contact with the lazy look of Courtney's " Because I never apologized, and I want to have a clean slate I'm happy for you and Alejandro, and I want to make this clear." Duncan didn't say a word but Gwen took a deep breath. " Duncan is mine, and always has do understand what I'm saying right?"

**With Alejandro**

"Look I don't care about you and Courtney! we both know she loves Duncan ! You using her!" Heather screamed at Alejandro.

Alejandro rubbed his temples in frustration ' This annoying ass bitch wont go away' " I'm not using her, and I love her"

" Stop saying that!"

" Uh.." Owen was nervously walking in on the two and trying to get past " Sheesh..first Duncan gwen and Courtney now you two.." Alejandro eyes widen slightly and he moves passed Heather ' What the hell are the doing to my Courtney.' Heather crossed her arms infuriated that he blew her off " H-hey! I'm not done here!" Heather followed after Alejandro.

Alejandro stood quietly watching the scene in front of rolled her eyes" I understand perfectly, my problem is why are you telling me this? What purpose is it to reassure some that some ahem my bad..someone's 'ex' is your's? are you trying to reassure me? or yourself?" Courtney was taunting Gwen, Gwen glared at her " I'm not trying to be a bitch-" " Its coming off that way" " Well! I'm not trying! i'm just trying to tell you"

**"Everyone must sing~~~~"**

Everyone on the plane groaned slightly. Gwen looked at Duncan and took a deep breath staring at Courtney " I"

**" Wait"**

Chris came running in " Lets make this easy..everyone sing..about your doesn't have to go together"

Courtney smirked and did a slow stride passed Gwen and Duncan " _I know you been hurt..by someone else..I can tell by the way you carry yourself..but if you let me...here's what I do..I'll take care of you." _Courtney had her arms wrapped around Alejandro's waist laying her head against his back **(The remix and cover of this is on my youtube me and my best guy friend did a mix of Take care of you by Drake and Famous last words the sow must go on so here are the mix)**

Alejandro gripped her wrist lightly stalking after her, Everyone was kinda nervous about the change of atmosphere so quickly "_I must accept these consequences for my actions when all I did was what the world told me I should do and do anything for my dreams, if only i knew the cost of my dreams, AKA, you.. would be you"_ Alejandro backed her up against one of the seats

Courtney rubbed her hand threw Alejandro hair smirking her voice no longer cold and harsh but the same old Courtney "_I've asked about you and they told me things_  
_ But my mind didn't change and I still feel the same what's a life with no fun? please don't be so ashamed I've had mine, you've had yours we both know we know_"

Alejandro looked at her with the devious look in his eyes lifting her up against the seat, Duncan stiffened quickly and nervously Gwen looked at him with sad eyes. "_The nightmare is slowly taking over All that's happened It is enabling him to take exactly what he wants until he gets what he desires, we'll be at his whim" _Alejandro sung sadder in her ear.

Courtney pulled away singing more softer " _If you accept me and forever be by my side remember what I said? Every day's a new sunrise so let's just act pretend like this never happened I'm your arcane guardian just let me in"_

Duncan was slowly letting go of gwen hand, Gwen clutched tighter to him , Alejandro sung to Courtney pointing at Duncan in intimidating gangster way towering over her _"My only wish is I die real_  
_ Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal_  
_ And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still_  
_ So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case_  
_ Big girls all get a little taste,ah_  
_ Pushing me away so I give her space,ah_  
_ Dealing with a heart that I didn't break_  
_ I'll be there for you, I will care for you_  
_ I keep thinking you just don't know_  
_ Trying to run from that, say you're done with that_  
_ On your face girl, it just don't show_  
_ When you're ready, just say you're ready_  
_ When all the baggage just ain't as heavy_  
_ And the party's over, just don't forget me_  
_ We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow_  
_ You won't ever have to worry,_  
_ You won't ever have to hide_  
_ You've seen all my mistakes_  
_ So look me in my eyes"_

**(Copy a paste thank god)**

Alejandro was staring her dead in the eye's. Duncan let go of Gwen's hands singing realizing they all would be eliminated if they didn't he couldn't go home just yet Duncan sung which he usually doesn't ..he sung and it caught everyone's attention especially what he was singing_ "My inner demon, he is screamin' at me, "Take her now!_  
_ This is your only chance, won't get another, don't let me down._  
_ Don't fucking whine._  
_ the deed is done you'll be just fine._  
_ So you want true romance?_  
_ throw the dice, take a chance.""_

Gwen reached for Duncan singing more_ "Don't let me down_  
_ If I can't have you, I will never be found._  
_ It's sure to kill me if you leave me,_  
_ so I'll leave you gagged and bound_  
_ I won't reside, Never Abide_  
_ won't live my life caught in a lie"_

Heather rolled her eyes singing "_Tell me what's the point of life  
Is it material?  
Had everything I could ever want and probably more  
When I lay in bed at night  
All I do is think of you  
So when all this is gone what do I have to come home to?  
This life goes by so fast  
Pretty soon I'll grow old  
What would I have but some stories now that I have told  
No one to share them with  
And when it's all done  
What am I left with?"_

Duncan was singing to Courtney dead in her face. After slipping past Alejandro "_How the fuck you gonna leave me?_  
_ When I'm the one that's on TV_  
_ With these girls screaming_  
_ Outside with my CD_  
_ And I'm begging?_  
_ Naw baby, you're the one that can't keep me_  
_ Leave me?_  
_ Girl how the fuck you gonna leave me?_  
_ You know I love you, when we fight and we argue_  
_ I kiss and I hug you_  
_ You push me back, you say that I'm trouble_  
_ But every Bonnie got a Clyde with her_  
_ Every woman needs somebody that's gonna ride with her_  
_ And I can't go on staying alive if I'm alone_  
_ Pick up the phone and say hello_  
_ I'd rather die with her_  
_ Now my night's so cold_  
_ When your heart is frozen_  
_ Mine's exposed you know this_  
_ Try to blame the fame for the way I've changed_  
_ And you know those claims are bogus_  
_ Baby it's not me, it's us_  
_ Maybe now all we need is trust_  
_ Maybe this Hennessy will solve our problems_  
_ Baby pick it up"_

Everyone was singing there own songs but as the music came to a close the last one singing was Duncan to Courtney, Courtney didn't break eye contact for a good moment, Duncan for a moment thought..maybe she realized until..Courtney walked by him with out giving him a second glance. Alejandro arm went around her shoulder. Courtney's eyes shifted to Gwen who was keeping a straight face " You're right..he was never mines to began with" Courtney smirked and waved at Gwen " All your's Gwenny" Courtney and Alejandro walked back to there seats. Gwen knew again..Courtney was mocking her, Gwen had no come back..all because.

Alejandro sat next's to Courtney and kissed her shoulder lightly "Courtney.." Courtney looked at Alejandro slightly "This is are circle..only us you know that?" Courtney nodded " I wouldn't have it any other way love.." Duncan and Gwen sat across from the two, Gwen had calmed down a bit still confident in her and Duncan, while Duncan..still missed his princess.

Heather on the other hand had conducted the perfect plan..a full proof plan that would end the whole Courtney and Alejandro joke.

* * *

**This chapter is a tad short because of me having to get this out of the way,but the next chapter it will be a bit more but I had to clarify somethings in this chapter so ENJOY**


	6. Are you my Courtney? or are you theres?

**Now that the music chapter is out of the way lets get this shit started sha'll we? I think we all waited long enough, p.s. Gwen is not indenial she's feedin into Duncan's lies which are really lies well you'll see what I mean. If you like this story I made another one similar called Smash a skull not a guitar you guys might like if not then don't mind it haha but please enjoy!**

**Song's inspired**

**Ariana grande- Honey moon avenue, Piano, Tattooed heart, Lovin you**

**G dragon- Crooked**

* * *

Courtney stirred to chris voice barely catching what he said. All she knew was she needed to wake up Courtney looked at Alejandro peaceful sleeping form and looked at everyone else still dead asleep, Courtney reached up touching Alejandro cheek stroking his cheek softly 'How can someone with such innocent features be as mean as he truly is?' Courtney winced lightly as Alejandro gripped her wrist tightly.

Alejandro yawned and felt someone rubbing his cheek and immediately grabbed whoever was touching him he opened a lazy eye glaring down at Courtney who as always kept a blank look. " Courtney..whats up?" Courtney looked up "Chris said something I'm not sure what.."

Alejandro glanced around at everyone sleeping and stood up stretching, Courtney wrapped her arms around him from behind then stood beside him. "Where to?" Alejandro looked around carefully " Just don't wake anyone.." Courtney nodded walking carefully behind him as he slid between the isle.

Gwen was snuggled up on Duncan's chest who in turn had his arms placed behind his head Courtney snorted lightly at Heather sleeping posture arm's crossed and a angry look on her face. Courtney stumbled on something which was Cody's foot. Courtney was about to step over him into she saw something peek from in his hands. Courtney slouched down making sure not to wake Cody or Seirra who was holding him. Courtney face immediately harden and she glared down at Cody ready to assault him.

In his hands was her PDA.

Courtney has been looking for that PDA since the breakup Courtney sighed looking relaxed and stood up. Alejandro had a bad feeling and looked back at Courtney, and his eyes widen at what he saw he saw Courtney lifting her foot up above Cody's head which wasn't protected by Seirra's arm's.

Courtney was ready to crush the boy, how dare anyone touch her PDA anyone she was a force to be reckon with she was a CIT, and A TYPE Courtney was making herself madder by the second. All she felt was arm's around her waist and the next thing she knew she was laying on the ground with Alejandro staring down at her angrily.

Courtney eye's widen in shock but immediately she glared at him " What the hell."

**Bathroom scene**

Alejandro glared at the mirror hands running threw his hair in frustration " Who does she think she is? I didn't tell her she can go ahead and crush someone"

Courtney sneered in the mirror " Does he think i'm stupid? I get it I'm supposed to take him to the finals and I will, but he has my PDA"

**End of bathroom scene**

Alejandro glared harder " What is wrong with you?" Alejandro whispered harshly. Courtney struggled against him and pointed at Cody's sleeping form, Alejandro raised an eyebrow " What? What about Cody" Courtney eye's had the fierce look that vanished long ago, Alejandro softened his grip not realizing how beautiful she looked when she was competitive.

Big mistake.

Courtney screeched waking everyone up and Alejandro was flung off of her. Duncan woke up knowing that screech anywhere Courtney was pissed and was that serious pissed..Gwen on the other hand rolled her eyes ' Great the bitch is back to normal.' Heather on the other hand was looking over at Alejandro figure and smiled as he blew his hair our of his face.

Courtney glared down at Cody. " You idiot!" Cody woke up rubbing his eyes and saw a terrifying sight a angry Courtney stalking to him, Cody scooted back away from her terrified as Seirra pulled Cody into her arms. " Don't talk about my Cody-kins ! like that!"

Duncan smirked missing this lively side of his princess. " Whats wrong princess? got a thing for Cody now?" Courtney shouted stomping her foot angrily at Duncan " Shut up you neanderthal!"Duncan stood up not feeling this excited in a long time. " Oh what if it princess what are you going to do?" Courtney stalked to Duncan who was blocking her vision of Cody. " Well one I can destroy you! " Duncan crossed his arms , and Courtney kicked him in the shin " OW SON OF " Courtney laughed dryly as Duncan leaned forward grabbing his knee. "I swear Courtney! did you ever see that doctor" Courtney raised an eyebrow " To see if he can remove that stick up your ass" Courtney glared at Duncan stomping again, Duncan took a step back in fear of being kicked. "How about you? ever talk to the psychologist to see if he can help you with your stupidity?!"

Duncan smirked " You so totally dig me" Courtney rolled her eyes " Please don't make me waste my breath on how stupid that sounds" Duncan took another step back " You so do! look at us arguing you can't say you don't miss this!" Courtney glared " No I don't miss wasting my breath, why do you?" Duncan sneered " Please have you forgotten I got Gwen?" Courtney stomped her foot angrily " And I GOT ALEJANDRO"

Crack. Courtney opened her eyes as she stomped directly on her PDA.. Courtney picked it up tears burning and threatening to fall..the last of herself..her humanity has been crushed.. what was Courtney now? she wasn't in a relationship? she wasn' A type?. Duncan knew how important that PDA was to her " Look princess I'm sure it can be fixed" Courtney pushed passed Duncan going to the cargo.

Alejandro was already pissed that Duncan and his Courtney was arguing but now he had to deal with his Courtney being got up to explain " That must have been why she was upset?'' Everyone turned to look at him and he awkwardly scratched his head " I had her PDA I found it during one of the challenges..and I never gave it back because I forgot about it and when I was she was asleep..I was going to give it to her when she woke up but yea..'' " OH CODY-KINS ITS NOT YOUR FAULT"

Duncan sighed" Man this bites..I'll go talk to princess" Alejandro walked ahead of Duncan pushing him slightly and smiled his friendly fake smile '' Its fine I'll go talk to my girlfriend" Duncan clenched his fist glaring "Are you sure? That was some pretty strong chemistry" Alejandro crossed his arms " Yeah I'm sure she will be thrilled to see the guy who cheated on her but its fine I'll go fix something you caused to break again."

Alejandro smirked walking back to his Courtney as Duncan was about to follow Gwen touched his arm slightly " Duncan? I think we need to talk again.." Duncan sighed nodding.

**With Courtney**

''My PDA..everything that made me who I am..it's gone..everything..all I have is Alejandro..but when he's done with me I'll be gone.. I have nothing' Courtney held her PDA close ' this show will destroy me.. I have to get off this plane..I have to leave why I still remember who I am..'' Courtney was beginning to see everything she was becoming and who she was differently.

" Is it so wrong? everything you were is leaving you maybe because what was then was never meant to be with you now" Alejandro spooked Courtney slightly " You just want to win." " So? We both knew that in the beginning its what we both wanted. Is it not what you want anymore?" Courtney eyes watered " I don't know what I want" Courtney laughed " haha..first time I don't know something" Alejandro shook his head sighing. " Courtney my Courtney I won't harm you you and I both know that, but I need to know." Alejandro walked closer to Courtney lifting her head up slightly glaring down at her " I need to know you wont hurt me.." Courtney's eyes widen " Of course not!"

" Then trust me..you devoted everything to me? right. Make me everything you need and want and more" Courtney took a step back " At what price? what do I have to sacrifice" Alejandro smirked " Everything that made you weak." Courtney's eyes widen ' A deal with a devil..the final choice..once I make this I can't go back before I was vulnerable..' Courtney looked at her PDA and sighed " Everything that made me weak" Courtney tossed her PDA on the floor nodding " You are all I need" Courtney touched Alejandro cheek as he smirked lightly holding her hand pulling her close to his chest "It hurt seeing you and Duncan argue" Courtney nodded " He knows how to push my buttons"

Alejandro sighed " Now who are you Courtney? Are you there Courtney? or My Courtney? When I think the old Courtney is finally gone she appears" Courtney smirked lightly " I'm your Courtney, and only your Courtney.''

crack.

Alejandro eyes narrowed angrily looking behind him and Courtney glared at the noise that was behind the cargo, they crept closer to it and what they saw made both there mouths dropped

* * *

**Dunn dun dunnn**

**So let me clear this up.**

**Courtney is still badass, and heartless and still a puppet certain things trigger her A type personality and makes her open up. Hince the things that made her weak. Duncan and her PDA, her Skull.**

**Duncan misses what he had with Courtney, and just Courtney in general but he can't let go of Gwen not yet anyways ;).**

**Heather is plotting so she wont get a lot of screen time until the next chapter.**

**Alejandro is a manipulative dominate guy he's mister fake and friendly but with Courtney he likes to have controlling which she allow's but because she also is 'Dominate' she has moments where she forgets who's in charge. ;) but he will fix that next chapter.**

**Cody & Seirra are gonna play a key role but so will Owen in the next chapter**

**There is a challenge in the next chapter so don't sweat it.**


	7. Courtney! part 1

**Ugh I was at work and was annoyed by texts messages from my little sister to update this story and another story, FUUUU kind of annoying but its okay. That's fine she felt I made the last chapter to short and she's excited because now I can actually focus on the story and challenges and such so yes. Uhm okay, so who is expecting for Duncan to want Courtney back in the new total drama? ME ME but of course that could be just wishful thinking. Another thing is I'm a music LOVER I listen to all types.**

**SWAGG (W/LYRICS) ~ BY CHALICE SERRANO FT LEGEND DA BEATSLAYA**

**KiD Cudi - Scott Mesudi VS The world**

**T.O.P - To act like nothing is wrong**

**All of BabyMetal songs.**

* * *

Courtney eye's widen at the sight she saw Alejandro covered her mouth in fear she would breakout in laughter and stared intently at what was in front of them Alejandro pulled Courtney away from the sight of course she stood on her tippy toes being pulled back trying to see more of the sight at hand.

**Bathroom scene**

Alejandro was laughing loudly " OH this is perfect! just perfect me and Courtney have this game in the bag shes like the perfect lucky charm HAHA Oh I cant man I just " Alejandro was laughing to hard to finish.

Courtney came in biting her bottom lip holding in her laughter " Well, well well seems like people are hating the wrong person."

**Bathroom scene ends.**

Alejandro was holding Courtney's hand walking to the front to where everyone is smirking slightly, while Courtney on the other hand couldn't keep the small smile off her face, atleast it was better then her falling out laughing.

Chris decided to was time to appear and coughed awkwardly as Duncan and Gwen reappeared also looking a tad pissed but still standing couple close. " Ahem SO who's excited for the NEW challenge?"

Heather rolled her eyes and sneered " What are you planning chris?" Gwen stretched " Hopefully nothing that'll kill us." Chris laughed loudly " Of course not..CHIEF"

Everyone looked as Chris gripped the railing, and then the last thing they knew they were falling from the plane. Courtney's eyes widen slightly as she looked over at everyone, Heather was failing screaming out billions of curse words she knew that would be bleeped out her eyes fell to Owen who kept on screaming for Alejandro Courtney rolled her eyes like Alejandro would help him.

Courtney continued to look at the falling contestants and then her eyes fell on Gwen and Duncan who Duncan was falling every cool like with his arms crossed next to Gwen who was screaming and looking like she was swimming Duncan smirked at her but soon the smirk began to fade before she knew it she was wrapped in someone's arms whispering Spanish words to her which of course she knew fluently **(Which I don't know so!) **"Don't worry senorita" Courtney felt his arms wrap around her stomach and head, and she closed her eyes holding on to his arms bracing for impact.

Everyone hit the desert sand hard, Alejandro looked around the sand and then glared hard ' Fuck ...the tool we left it.' Courtney was dusting herself off angrily thinking the same thing.

Chris came driving in laughing sipping on some water. " How was the fall? Breezey right?Haha " Courtney was ready to attack him until Alejandro wrapped his arms around her waist. Chris laughed " Anyways you guys are gonna have to change" Chris pointed to the two dressing rooms. "Once changed you come to the starting line and you race into the pyramid WITHOUT dirtying up your costumes haha there rentals so good luck!. The pyramid is across the crocodile river and threw the scarb infested bushes. And just to make it difficult it's hot very hot but when its night oh man is it cold good luck!."

Chris drove off with Chief.

Owen scooted closer to Alejandro chuckling awkwardly " So Al? How are we going to get there?" Alejandro glared and smiled friendly " Oh Owen will meet you at the crocodile river" Owen laughed "Alright buddy!" Courtney shook her head walking away from the two. Courtney walked into the dressing room, and bit her lip at how familiar this was..Courtney shook her head and picked out an outfit.

**Skip**

Lashawana came out dressed in a full golden body suit, Bridgette came out in skin tight pants and a gold top, Heather came out in a short skirt with many gold designs and a crop top and some bracelets. Gwen was sporting a semi identical outfit to Lindsey besides not having the jewelry which was a normal mid-length brown skirt and a tanktop and her combat boots.

Courtney came out in outfit just like heathers but with a head piece. "Great..this is heavy.." Courtney waited unlike the other girls who left.

First out was Owen who was in a suit that was way to tight, then came out Tyler who was in a gold jumpsuit, Duncan came out shirtless in shorts and his dog collar and his piercings of course. " Wow princess..look more like a princess now" Duncan wiggled his eyebrows and walked passed her smacking her ass, which she turned around swinging missing as he ran off laughing.

Courtney shook her head crossing her arms ..'Old Courtney would of chased after him..' Courtney waited as everyone came out. Finally Alejandro came out he looked exactly like Duncan except he had arm bands on his upper arm. Courtney walked over to him " We're behind..'' Alejandro smirked " Nope we're right where we need to be"

Courtney and Alejandro jogged carefully not to get sand on them to the river, when they got there everyone's leg's looked a tad sand covered not to noticeable but it would get worst if they got further.

Courtney walked to the edge of the river to check it out but was snatched back by Duncan who was glaring down at her angrily " You have a death wish? Crocodile river CROCODILES" Courtney yanked her arm back " I was just looking I'm not stupid Duncan now let go" Duncan held tighter " Wow princess you could of said thank you" Courtney glared " For what stopping me from looking?!" " NO FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE" " I DONT NEED SAVING" Alejandro rubbed his temples " Duncan let go of Courtney" Duncan glared and let her go right when Courtney tugged again. Courtney's eyes widen as she fell in the river, Duncan's eyes widen as he reached for her missing her hand.

Courtney was carried off slightly by the current, Courtney splashed around trying to get a grip on something, Alejandro eyes widen in fear as he was about to jump in with Duncan but saw the Crocodiles swimming towards Courtney disappearing form.

Gwen held Duncan's arm tightly " Duncan ! She's gone there's no way she can survive the current or the crocodiles" Duncan pushed Gwen but she continued to hold tight to her boyfriend " It sucks I know but we have to keep going" Heather used the emotional distraction to look at Alejandro and looked sad 'I want Alejandro..but I have to win' Heather looked around the river for something to help her get across with out getting wet. Heather saw a bunch of swan looking boats up a head she walked to them and unraveled her's and two other's letting them drift down she grinned evilly. ' HA slow down atleast two of them.'

Alejandro was glaring angrily at Duncan.

**Bathroom scene**

Alejandro was glaring hardcore at the camera for about 10 minutes " **He's Dead. **"

Duncan's eyes burned with tears but refused to fall " Fuck! I keep fucking up! FUCK..Courtney..Princess..I know she's fine..nothing can stop her." Duncan nodded reassuring himself about Courtney's power-house personality. " But Alejandro..I have a bad feeling about"

**Bathroom end**

Owen was trying to comfort Alejandro but was just pissing him off more "Al It'll be okay LOOK HEATHER" Alejandro eyes snapped away from where Courtney dissappered and saw Heather across the river Alejandro took in a deep breath and realeased it letting his mind clear. "Alright." Alejandro jogged up with Owen and Bridgette in tow. " Bridgette would you like a hand in to the boat seem's there is a few short.." Bridgette blushed and nodded ' No Geoff gotta remember Geoff'

Duncan was with Gwen feeling pretty much like shit " Duncan tell me do you love Courtney?" Duncan looked at her with a 'are you serious' " She might've just died Gwen" Gwen glared slightly " I understand that Duncan you don't seem to care about anyone but her or me I just wanted to know" " Courtney was my first love and my best friend but who am I with?" Gwen looked away " Your with me.." Duncan nodded " Doesn't that count for something" "then why are you upset?" "BECAUSE SHE MIGHTVE DIED" Gwen frowned and was about to say something till the boat touched land " nevermind lets go" Gwen nodded following Duncan.

Alejandro was already jogging slightly to there next destination with Bridgette and Owen, he looked back and saw Duncan and Gwen docking on to shore and smirked 'Good..I want them in this competition a little longer'

Alejandro was coming up to the scarb infested bushes and paused watching Owen run back from the bushes screaming and flinging off bugs that we're digging and biting him. Alejandro frowned in disgust and tried to think of how to get threw this bush 'Walking around would take forever..' Alejandro saw Heather already on the other side and raised an eyebrow "How the hell-" " GUYS OVER HERE" Bridgette was looking at a tight rope that was barely over the bushes.

Alejandro smirked conducting an idea " I'll go first! Owen you follow" Bridgette bit her lip 'Wouldn't Owen snap the rope?..I cant bring that up itll be rude..' "Okay" Alejandro expertly crossed the rope smirking "Easy as pie.." Alejandro jogged behind Heather.

Bridgette and Owen were about to climb next till everyone rushed in front of them including Duncan and sighed, watching Owen cross next..and the rope snapping.'Oh no..'

Heather was feeling great she was easily in the lead, and right behind her was Alejandro she couldn't help feel as this is how it was suppose to be how it was always meant to be.

SMACK

Heather was so deep in thought she didn't see the pyramid and ran smack into " Ugh.." "You okay?: Alejandro smirked walking passed her Heather glared rubbing her face " Peachy.."

* * *

**Part 1 of the Challenge.**


	8. I'm hotter than a pharohs meadow Part 2

**SPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERS**

**YES OKAY I'm sorry I just saw the new total drama and I for one am LOVING IT Gwen wanting to be friends with Courtney, Courtney back on her A game Duncan be ignored and not being use to it. Except for Scott I kinda had a thing for the manipulative asshole and Zoey man oh man does she got her man under a tight leash! so protective**

**Excuse me while I fangirl and make a NEW total drama island based off the episode's so every new episode = New chapter and Hell i might just add my own chapter just for the hell of it. D: Alejandro mm you lookin good boy I bet Heather was pissed anyways I a stoked and actually that bad feeling went prepare for this to be a GREAT FUCKING CHATER**

**Warning: Lemon/Lime/aggressive behavior/Jealous Alejandro/Power submissive Courtney**

**Nelly- Dilemma**

* * *

Alejandro walked by Heather like it was no problem still in deep thought about Courtney and how to get rid of Du- SMACK. Duncan and the rest of the gang ran right into Alejandro, Alejandro growled angrily" GET OFF!" Everyone stared at him wide eyed Alejandro threw on a fake smile"...uh ..please?" Everyone got off him and he dusted off what much he could and grumbled " Uh Al? Ally buddy you okay?"Owen asked nervously.

"Just missing Courtney." Alejandro wasn't lying Owen nodded and patted his back roughly causing again to piss off Alejandro.

Alejandro pushed passed Duncan roughly shoulder bumping him continuing threw the pyramid. Duncan grabbed his shoulder angrily but was held back by Gwen. " What the hell is his problem!" Cody rolled his eyes " Well you did let his girlfriend get eaten by a bunch of Crocodiles" Bridgette nodded agreeing "Oh and you broke her heart." Seirra glared at Bridgette who held her hands up defensively. Gwen stomped angrily " They were not together" Heather walked in rubbing her face "Yeah neither was you and Trent" Heather covered her mouth " Sorry not sorry" Heather walked passed Gwen who know was being held back by Duncan.

**Time skip**

Duncan and Gwen weren't at the end but they stood close this place was full of traps. " Heather maybe we shouldn't touch anything" Heather was reaching for a torch and glared at Gwen " Oh shut it boyfriend kisser 2.0 I'm trying to lighten this place up" Cody busted out laughing which Heather rolled her eyes at and immediately regretted picking up the torch.

A giant boulder was rolling towards them. Everyone scattered and Gwen yelled out "I TOLD YOU" "SHUT UP KEEP RUNNING" The boulder was closing in on Alejandro, Gwen and Duncan and Heather. Alejandro Heather and Gwen turned right which Duncan immediately let go of her hand turning left Gwen turned back to where Duncan ran and saw a wall blocking her vision. "What the hell is this?!" Gwen started banging on the walls " Duncan? AYE DUNCAN YOU OKAY?" Heather flipped her hair out of her face getting off the ground where she dived at " Oh shut up there is a wall there so we cant go back" Gwen nodded biting her bottom lip " I guess.."

Alejandro rubbed his temples in frustration 'Great..Heather and Gwen..' Alejandro saw how damaged his clothes were and no longer gave a damn today went from great to bad to worst. Alejandro sighed walking ahead not caring if the two were following him or not.

Duncan realized after a few minutes of banging on the wall and screaming for help he was trapped. Duncan attempted to move foreword but realize he was trapped in a box "Fucking shit" Duncan knew there was a switch somewhere but with little to none light. Duncan leaned against the wall tired of it, of it all. ' I fucked up..I really fucked up' Duncan wanted to cry he was so pissed at himself for what he did to Courtney, for what he was doing to Gwen but he was a badboy..

After a few minutes Duncan had thought everything threw had realize where he failed at, where Courtney failed at..where they both failed at. They loved to hurt each other, it was a terrible romance but it was there romance. Courtney and Him it was how it always been how it was supposed to always be.

Duncan felt his eyes water but before he could contemplate more he saw one of the walls moving, His eyes widen as he saw Courtney walk from behind the wall and stare down at him with that cold expression "Opps wrong way" She tried to walk back but the wall shifted to quickly and she was now trapped with Duncan.

Duncan stood up dusting himself off even though they were trapped still which still bothered him atleast he would die with Courtney. Duncan ran over to Courtney lifting her up and huggin her close " Oh man! am I so glad to see you"

Courtney rolled her eyes gasping " Can't breath GET OFF" Duncan put her down scratching his Mohawk "Sorry princess.." Courtney was on her hands and knee's feeling around for a switch in the floor. Duncan smirked " Oh man and this is just getting better" Courtney looked behind her glaring " Pervert look for a switch on the wall" Duncan sighed "aye aye captain"

Duncan continued to check out Courtney pretending to be looking for a switch. Courtney stood up leaning on her knee's wiping sweat from her forehead. "Nothing not a damn thing this is fucking perfect." Courtney was frustrated.

**FlashBack**

_Courtney splashed around and felt something beneath her feet she screamed as she felt nails scratch against her but she preferred that other then the jaws of the Crocs.'So This is it..this is how I die? Not even helping Alejandro..' Courtney's eyes burned as she remembered what Alejandro said to her "Let go of everything that makes you weak" Courtney couldn't believe this was happening..Duncan was her weakness. Everything about him sent her off her game and now the cost is her life._

_Courtney braced herself as she saw Crocodile__ swimming full speed at her, Courtney closed her eyes preparing for the worst' Byebye Alejandro' She splashed waiting for the end but saw the Crocodile retreating form. Courtney looked around and saw that she was coming to something that looked a swamp Courtney immediately swam as quickly as she could towards the shore and looked in the murky swamp where the crystal water comes to end. End the swamp she could barely tell what was in there they looked like giant logs but immediately one jumped up and snapped at a bird and she knew this was where her truth death would have accord and thank what ever god was watching out for her._

_Courtney took a deep breath and stretched " Alejandro wait for me"_

**Flashback end**

Now she was stuck in a fucking box with Dun- the wall moved as her fist hit the wall in frustration " Thank god" Courtney sprinted out not caring if Duncan was behind her. Duncan grabbed her wrist as they got threw the wall and pinned her to the wall '' Please talk to me.." Courtney looked the other way as Duncan's forehead leaned against the side of her head."There's nothing to talk about" Duncan punched the wall " BULLSHIT" Courtney jumped slightly and looked at Duncan, she glared angrily "Then talk because I have nothing to say to you"

Duncan face harden and he couldn't believe she wouldn't talk to him, all she ever wanted was to talk and now? now she doesn't " I'm sorry" Courtney scoffed " Heard that before" Duncan hit the wall again "I Fucked up okay? I FUCKED UP I get it, do you not realize how hard I'm trying court? Do you not realize how fucking wrong I feel? I know what I did..I was there." Courtney pushed him slightly yelling at him " Then why you do it!? Hm?! What possessed you enough to kiss someone else! Someone who was actually going to become my friend YOU KNOW HOW I AM ITS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO MAKE FRIENDS AND YOU SNATCHED HER AWAY" Duncan couldn't believe this was she mad about the kiss? or the fact I took her friend." I don't know okay I don't I came back she was here and it just happened' Courtney tried to walk away just to get grabbed by her forearm.

" Don't touch me GET OFF" Courtney yanked hard " let go Duncan!" Duncan pulled her against the wall again holding her by her forearm " No not again I won't let you go you almost died when I tried to let go what will take for you to realize that this US it's supposed to happen!" Courtney glared at him she couldn't believe this the talk she wanted to avoid, she was trapped with Duncan...there was no way out of this even if she hurt him he would bounce back she was still trapped even if it was in the four wall room." Yeah that what I thought until you cheated on me you fucking cheated even if by some luck we did breakup I would have never gone to anyone else but you"

Duncan glared at her " So what? This it you being miss heartless emotionless Courtney? and follow Alejandro like some lost puppy FUCK THAT You are my Courtney strong, independent miss know it, miss i'm be a lawyer a fucking feminist in the making he can't even love the real you" Courtney struggled now she was on the verge of tears " Neither could you! YOU WENT AND CHEATED" Duncan started pointing at her "LOOK AT YOU GETTING WORKED UP WHENEVER YOUR AROUND ME YOU CAN BE THIS WOMEN THAT I LOVE BUT" Duncan pointed down the dark aisle " WITH ALEJANDRO YOU CAN BARELY EVEN SMILE" Courtney started screaming back now she was worked up " I CANT SMILE BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART DONT BRING ALEJANDRO IN TO THIS WHEN THIS WHAT YOU DID"

Courtney pushed passed Duncan angrily just to be slammed back into the wall a bit more aggressive the back of her head hitting the wall she shook of the dizzy feeling "What the fuck?!" " I can't I cant see you two together anymore Courtney it hurts okay?!" Courtney pushed at him making him stumble a bit " Now you can feel what I felt, but ten times worst because" Courtney eyes watered and she bit her lip turning her head to the side and looked at him " Because I loved you can you even remember all the things? everything I've done? everythin we been threw? Because I we did makes me smile yeah I was having fun I was having a lot of fun..with you being bad was alright It was alright..you brought me out of my circle my walls were high and you tore them down then right when I thought maybe this is it you end up leaving" Duncan wasn't good with girl tears but at this moment he wanted Courtney to cry but he knew..she wouldn't cry even if it hurt.

**(A song that fit's Courtney is Bad Enough For you-All time low it's very on point)**

Duncan felt his own heart in a vice grip "I can't change who I am..no matter how much I want to..you gave mea reason not to want to go to jail..you made me realize I fear losing you I don't want to live in this nightmare I put myself in anymore."Duncan reached for Courtney, Courtney shook her head glaring "Don't touch me you're right but you made me realize you are the bad boy it was never going to last forever. "

" Damnit Courtney stop this stop hurting both of us.." Duncan was now pressed up against Courtney, looking down into her eyes those brown eyes that made him weak in the knee's... Courtney looked up glaring at him " No as long as you're hurting it's worth it.." Duncan smashed his fist into the wall right next's to Courtney's head making some of her hair blow " IS IT WORTH IT?!" Courtney shook her head yelling at him " I LOVE ALEJANDRO" Courtney yelled at him. Duncan sneered " Bullshit!" Duncan leaned his forehead against her's not breaking eye contact "Be honest with me if not me with yourself you can't deny that you don't like arguing with me, that you don't like fighting with me that you don't like beating me at anything and everything..remember? " Courtney continued to glare at him "remember what?" Duncan leaned foreward whispering in her ear _"I'm the only one that can handle you"_ Courtney pushed him which he smirked at "THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO..Now Alejandro he can handle me." Courtney glared at him " Being around you is holding me back! I would of won by now if I wasn't always looking out for you, always worrying about you but no more" Duncan grabbed her from behind as she continued to walk away.

Duncan held her close one arm holding her from around her stomach and resting on her waist while his other arm wrapped around her shoulder ''You know in every weakness there can be strength'' Courtney froze up " You need to let go Duncan..I let you go now it's your turn" Duncan kissed her shoulder " Don't you remember what I said?" Duncan's voice came out low and whispery " I'm never letting you go again.." Courtney struggled against him and was turned around by Duncan. Duncan kissed her hard, Courtney struggled against him feebly. ' No..my circle..this is only for me and Alejandro' Courtney was backed up against the wall Duncan holding her by her wrist and one hand on her hip kissing her like his life depended on it ' Tell me princess..tell me I'm the not the only one that feels this spark.' Courtney struggled came to a stop. Duncan felt her lips press back against his.

What seemed like hours later to the two they finally pulled apart for air, Duncan opened his eyes and saw Courtney beautiful face panting lightly for air..it was like there first time together all over again **(In my story Duncan was her first everything guyyyysss but no the did not just have sex)**

Duncan let go of her wrist which fell down beside her, Duncan placed both hands on her waist.

SMACK.

Duncan was smacked across the face by Courtney his face stung hell did it sting but he kept his hands gently on her waist.

SMACK

Courtney continued her assault of smacking Duncan until it hurt to much to smack him again** (lets say 10 smacks? yes) **Courtney huffed now her tears falling freely. Duncan kissed her shoulder lightly over and over again in the same spot. " I'm sorry princess..I'm sorry.." Duncan chanted to her putting light kisses on her shoulder.

Courtney couldn't believe this was happening her circle she placed herself in..she was being yanked out yet again by the same person.. this person the same man who hurt her. Alejandro he never attempted to make her leave..he just entered and stayed by her side..No she wont be pulled out no matter what.

Courtney pushed Duncan lightly "I'm not like Gwen..I wont hurt someone I love." Duncan didn't know if she was giving in ..or if she was just tired. "Then don't..be mines again.'' Courtney looked at Duncan and walked passed him. "This time..don't grab me."

Duncan wrapped his arms around her "No Duncan this isn't love..this is a warzone me and you this is not right." Duncan nuzzled into her damp hair "but its alright? its alright..its alright that's it not right."

Courtney ran her hand threw her hair and walked out of Duncan's grip and turned around, for a split second and kneed him in the nuts, not caring Duncan had a slight boner Duncan choked as Courtney gripped his Mohawk tightly walking the slouch boy a few feet closer into the dim light from the torch. Duncan coughed following the slight tug, Courtney hugged his head close to her chest massaging his scalp Duncan held his nuts missing her slight touch missing her smell of vanilla and honey. " I'm Alejandro's.." 'Tear this whole place apart until you find me waiting' Courtney walked away from him "Because I will stand by Alejandro side old Courtney is gone.." Courtney said out loud to no one she didn't know if she was trying to tell herself..or just state it.

**With Alejandro and Heather and Gwen**

"Uh obviously Duncan still loves Courtney" Gwen stomped " No he loves me but he still has some feelings for Courtney due to there past he told me himself" Heather crossed her arms " PLEASE there still there those feelings arint going anywhere." "Oh yeah an what about youre feelings for Alejandro" Heather screeched " THERE ARE NOT"

Alejandro wanted to bash his head into the wall ' For fucksake why did he have to go this way he would give anything to tagteam someone to switch TAKERS!?' Alejandro listened to the two bicker ' No matter what Courtney is mine and when I win I'll come back for her simple.' Alejandro then rolled his eyes 'If she isn't dead'

**(Oh my god..my computer crashed and this is where it left me off at.. I'm beyond pissed..BEYOND PISSED but its fine "**

Gwen must have said something to piss off Heather because she stormed out not noticing where she was going and almost walked off a cliff. Alejandro caught her, and Heather blushed looking up at him but was shocked with what she saw it wasn't that fake friendliness..it was that look he gave before eliminating someone. Alejandro laughed pulling her up " You almost fell becareful" Heather nodded and saw Gwen kneeling over the edge screaming

"DUNCAN DUNCAN UP HERE" Duncan was holding his nuts in pain as he heard someone calling him, he looked up at the millions of entrances to caves"Who the fu-" Duncan slipped falling off the side of the cliff, Gwen gasped and Heather knelt beside her staring down at Duncan smirking at what she saw.

Courtney was laying on her stomach holding on to Duncan's hand which wasn't the problem it was how she caught him was there fingers were laced together in a tight grip. " Courtney oh thank god pull me up" Duncan was terrified he looked down and saw nothingness all darkness, Courtney huffed " I would if I could.." Courtney was exhausted after that argument with Duncan she was emotionally and physically drained.. "HEY HEY PULL UP DUNCAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gwen yelled down to them. Courtney huffed and glared weakly up at them what she saw was Heather and Gwen leaning over watching the scene. "Hey he-hey princess don't listen to her focus on me come on'' Courtney closed her eyes calculating a plan.

Courtney nodded to herself and weakly rolled on her back, Courtney lifted her head trying to lock her ankles around one of the tall monuments poles. "What is she doing?!" Gwen covered her mouth in shock watching the scene, Duncan panicked as there pinky unlocked an gripped her hand tighter "Aye princess are you okay?" Courtney rolled her eyes finally locking her legs around the giant pole " big baby.'' Duncan chuckled weakly "Duncan i'm sit up and pull you up when I do try and grip the ground and pull yourself up all the way." Duncan nodded looking at Courtney's eyes as she hung upside down "Promise not to let go?" Courtney winced " I wont let go." Courtney took a deep breath and pulled herself up weakly. Heather was bouncing slightly watching the scene "oh my god oh my god" Courtney was sweating not realizing how hard it would be pulling him up, Duncan used his free hand to grip the ground and pull himself up.

Courtney layed on the ground panting slightly, right next to Duncan hand still laced together. "Thank you princess." Courtney stood up weakly letting go of his hand and went right going down the skinny aisle. Duncan lifted his hand 'Next time..never let go.'

Gwen crossed her arms sitting on her heel of her feet "he said THANK YOU officially a bitch" Gwen continue you ranting, while Heather looked back at Alejandro and was terrified at what she saw.

Alejandro stood glaring down at the scene out of sight of Courtney vision and watch the scene play out. 'How dare she..why would she save him? does she not realize how worried I was?' Heather touched Alejandro arm making him jump "Alejandro..you have to see what we saw..I don't know if your faking it or really in love. Duncan and Courtney its something that's meant to be there in a world of there own" Alejandro glared at Heather and walked left going down a small aisle not even caring if he slipped into the darkness.

Gwen reached for Duncan as she watched the scene, Duncan was chasing after Courtney " Aye princess wait up" Gwen didn't realize how far Duncan was from her grasp until now..but Duncan loved her didn't he? Gwen shook her head not going to think of the worst possibility and followed after Alejandro, Gwen looked back at Heather " You should follow your own advice" Heather glared crossing her arms " What does that mean!?" Gwen looked at her sadly and shrugged following after Alejandro.

What seemed like hours of walking down this maze Courtney was standing right infront of Alejandro. No one said a word, no one moved one because the aisle was to small to go around each other. Alejandro looked at her with disappointment, while Courtney stared up with an blank look. " Your fine?" "yes" " You didn't get hurt did you" "No I didn't." " Your hair is still damp" "I wasn't in the sun for to long I was looking for you" " Ah.." Alejandro looked up at Duncan who was glaring at the ground with his hands buried in his pocket "But found him?" Courtney looked at Heather who was watching the scene. " You went with them?" "No choice.." "They followed you?" "No I followed them" Courtney glared at heather "Jealous?" Courtney looked at Alejandro with a blank stare " No" "mmhm"

Heather was tired of this conversation and screeched " MOVE IT" Duncan scoffed thanking the gods for someone breaking the ice cold tension " Uh no can do queen bitch not enough room and plus you go this way" Duncan pointed back with thumb " You'll be walking in the same direction we just left which leads to a dead end" "Duncan Im so happy to see you" Duncan smiled weakly at Gwen "Me to babe" Gwen blushed. Alejandro and Courtney tuned them out keeping eyes on each other "Jump" Courtney winced which Alejandro didn't like..until Courtney jumped off. Duncan reached for her, Gwen gasped while Heather screamed.

All Courtney saw was Alejandro smirk and worried eyes following her retreating body into the darkness, Courtney closed her eyes as she was surrounded by darkness ' My Alejandro, for you I'd do anything..my devotion is to you my soul..' Courtney hit the ground hard and opened her eyes to see the rest of the contestants. Courtney sat up looking around checking everyone. "Welcome to down under" Noah rolled his eyes. "OH THANK GOD YOUR OKAY this is where the contestants are supposed to meet'' Courtney Looked around and was Hugged by Sierra and Owen "THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE" "AL WAS SO WORRIED" "Don't touch me" Courtney spun out of there grasp and walked into Cody. "Courtney I wanted to apologies for having your PDA" Courtney held her hand up stopping him " It's fine Cody" Courtney was to tired for all this, and looked up " I couldn't believe it myself when I fell down I thought I was going to die with Sierra turns out this is where we are supposed to meet." Courtney nodded ' I don't know who's going to fall next..Duncan is strong and has a vicious temper..but Alejandro he's smart..and I don't know why but I have a feeling hes just as strong'

With Duncan and Alejandro "What the fuck is your deal?!" Duncan was holding Alejandro up by his shirt. Alejandro held his hands up defensivly " I just said jump I didn't tell who to jump" Duncan cracked his knuckles " I'm bash your fucking face in your prick" Duncan stalked to Alejandro who in which pushed him over with ease while Duncan was trying to punch him. Alejandro gleeful smirk fell quickly, When Gwen franticly reached for Duncan knocking them all over.

Courtney heard screaming a few minutes later and looked up to the falling bodies. Duncan hit the ground with a thud, Alejandro landed on the ground with Gwen and Heather landing on him. Courtney walked carefully over to the three looking down at them with no care, Gwen got up immediately while Heather took her sweet time. Duncan walked over to the wall leaning against it and Gwen ran nexts to him hugging him which he wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

**Song time!**

Duncan coughed taking the lead_ It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face_  
_ Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_  
_ Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry_  
_ That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_  
_ So I can push you off me_  
_ Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_  
_ Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_  
_ Baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_  
_ Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_  
_ Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_  
_ Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_  
_ Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_  
_ That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_  
_ Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_  
_ You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_  
_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_  
_ But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_  
_ Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'_  
_This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_  
_ Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_  
_ 'Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out it_

Courtney smirked walking over to Alejandro " _I'm hotter then a pharoh's meadow smooth like j-e-l-l-o ya'll need to add alittle more yellow"_

**(I'm do a short chapter next of the song's they sing in this chapter because it has some meaning but not much)**

Courtney was leaning against Alejandro his hand grazing her skin softly his eyes lazily looking over her body from behind checking for any injuries but his eyes harden but as quickly as it came it was gone.

Chris came out with Chief laughing about how long it took them " Anyways! elimination time!" Everyone's eyes widen. "What?" Heather screeched "Lets be honest you guys are a mess you guys need to pick to person to eliminate. We have to change up the rules a bit since you cant do the challenge looking like that"

Everyone wrote down who was to be eliminated and came back together. Chris smirked.. "Owen, Bridgette, DJ, Taylor,'' Yada yada " OH it comes down to this..Courtney or Noah.." Alejandro whispered sweet nothings in her ear still holding her. Which heather glared at " Stop doing that..." Alejandro didn't listen as Courtney stiffened ' I cant go home..I haven't gotten Alejandro anywhere..' "COURTNEY" Courtney shook releasing her breath, Which Alejandro kissed the side of her head.

Gwen pouted leaning against Duncan " Almost had her.." Duncan shook his head laughing 'Thank god you didn't..then it wouldn't be no point in staying..' Heather stomped angrily "DAMNIT COURTNEY"

Courtney smirked looking back at them leaving with everyone else. BUT NOAH.

Noah frowned sitting here "Great.."

**On the plane**

Courtney was back in her normal clothes about to leave the bathroom, as she opened the door her eyes looked up to see Alejandro leaning against the wall looking down at her with that dark look. Alejandro kicked the door open slightly with his foot coming in. "Courtney.." Courtney looked at Alejandro blank stared Alejandro smirked "Come now show me what your feeling" "Nervous" Courtney spoke it instead. Alejandro removed his belt tying it to the door and sink locking the door efficiently.

Alejandro placed both his hands on the sink still looking at Courtney who was unable to go anywhere. "Got anything you need to tell me?" Courtney looked at him 'Did Duncan tell him? No..Duncan wouldn't do that' "What do you mean?" Courtney spoke evenly and turned around looking into the mirror and seeing a small hicky on her shoulder. Courtney's eyes widen in shock or fear Alejandro gaze caught her's in the mirror " Are you sure you don't know what I mean?" Courtney bit her lip. " Look I can explain" Alejandro gritted his teeth as she turned around grabbing her hips bruising tight " You think I'm stupid guy?!" His accent coming out even thicker from rage, Courtney winced but shook her head placing her hands on Alejandro's trying to pry them lose so it wouldn't be as tight just made him grip tighter. "No no Alejandro that's not what I think you know that." "Then tell me _princess_" Alejandro grounded out the word princess it pure disgust.

Before Courtney could say anything she was turned around her back placed against Alejandro's chest her arm twisted back by her wrist and her neck gripped in his hand Alejandro kissed her jugular softly gripping her neck a bit tigher. Courtney gasped touching his hand that was on her neck with her free arm "Look in the mirror" Alejandro ordered and Courtney obliged and saw the look he was giving her it was dark..it was possessive.. "That's the face of a man that wont let you go.." "Don't let me g-" "Shut up you're the only one I can be myself with..you're the only one who isn't eliminated that's still by my side.. my puppet..my Courtney do you think I would let you go? after pouring my heart to you do you know how pissed it makes me to realize I'm actually falling for someone so easily disposable.." Courtney looked up from the mirror to look at Alejandro he shook her " Keep your eye on the mirror" Courtney eyes feel back into a locked gaze with his, she could see her side as shirt was slightly un tucked and lifted from how she was being held. " Courtney you made a deal with me my broken angel..now why are you allowing yourself to be tainted by your ex? Did I not say get rid of everything that's weak to you?" Courtney spoke evenly "What you think happened, and what happened are two different things" "Then why the hesitation why play dumb" " I didn't want to hurt you" Alejandro nuzzled into her hair making it messy at the rough handling " I am hurt" Courtney winced at the thought of displeasing her puppetmaster " I'm hurting Courtney.." Alejandro whispered into her ear, Courtney wanted to cry she didn't mean to hurt him.

" I was worried about you..I was plotting to get rid of Duncan..then I see you alive and well and your holding hands with him" Courtney looked at him " I was saving his life" Alejandro shook her again making her look at the mirror " Yeah and destroying mines..do you not realize... I don't care for anyone here but you and myself" Courtney gulped, Alejandro felt the gulp " You just realized now?" Courtney bit her lip not wanting to say anything that displeases him.

**WARNINGLEMONWARNINGLEMONWARNINGLEMONWARNINGLEMONWA RNINGLEMONWARNINGLEMONWARNINGLEMONWARNINGLEMONWARN INGLEMONSORTOF**

Alejandro let go of her neck spinning her around her back hitting the sink lightly he still had a tight grip on her wrist. "Courtney.." Courtney looked and saw the hurt look in his eyes " I'm sorry Alejandro..this is our circle..and I left to help someone else." Alejandro nodded, Alejandro leaned down kissing Courtney's neck she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Alejandro dug his finger in to the hicky causing a painful pleasure to go up Courtney spine, she arched into the kissing leaning bit down lightly and sucked harshly against Courtney skin, Courtney gasped everything was hitting her the pain on her shoulder, the harsh sucking on her neck.

Alejandro worked his hand into her pants, which she pushed on his shoulder's lightly trying to scoot away from his hand backing into the skin Alejandro growled possessively gripping her wrist tighter pulling her down and back his hands entered her pants she moved her panties lightly and smirked ' Wet..just for me..' Alejandro teased her with his pointer finger letting it go in and out and finally all the way in. Courtney tried to hold in a moan. Alejandro looked down at his handy work of forming a hicky on Courtney and it was bigger then Duncans but not disgustingly big he smiled at his claim on this women. Alejandro stood straighter still leaning over whispering in her hair " Only give into me..no one else.." Courtney moaned softly which Alejandro smirked at "That sound..its only for me.." Alejandro kissed the side of her head. Resting his forehead against hers "Look at me Courtney" Courtney looked at Alejandro and saw the lustful possessive excitement in his eyes. Courtney ran her fingers threw his hair massaging his scalp Alejandro groaned softly not breaking eye contact. Courtney began grinding against his hand as he started fingering her faster. Within minutes Courtney was panting Courtney was close and oh was she close. She pulled Alejandro close kissing him deeply "Alejandro'' Courtney came hard onto his fingers, Alejandro began lazily fingering her as Courtney held his head close slowly coming down from her rise. Alejandro removed his hand kissing her forehead. Alejandro shook the residue off his hand and held Courtney close with one arm turning on the sink to rinse his hand off. Courtney was now 100% exhausted. "Courtney..Courtney" Courtney came back down from her rise looking at Alejandro.

**LemonendLemonendLemonendLemonendLemonEndLemonEndLe monEndLemonEndLemonEndLemonEnd**

After a few minutes of getting themselves fixed up someone was knocking on the door " Al! AL COME ON BUDDY I GOTTA GO I KEPT WATCH LIKE YOU SAID" Alejandro glared harshly one someone interrupted there talk/moment, and second he called him** AL** Courtney looked at the door coldly also. 'Alejandro..I must stay focus for Alejandro..Even if he does end up disposing me' Courtney undid the belt from the door and handed it to Alejandro. Owen opened the door as Alejandro was putting on his belt "Courtney?" Cody, Seirra, Duncan, and Heather looked back "AL? Where you peeing with Courtney in there?" Alejandro rolled his eyes "Of course not." Courtney kept a blank face as always. "Why ya putting on your belt then?" Cody blushed staring wide eyed, Seirra covered her mouth " Oh my goodness!" Duncan clenched his fist " What the fuck is going on?" Gwen touched Duncans shoulder let em be.." Duncan listened but didn't voice anymore opinions. Alejandro blushed scratching his chin " Uh yeah see?" Courtney cold voice came out again like a snake.." We need to talk so he removed his belt to use to lock the door what of it?" Owen jumped back " O-oh okay..I was just wondering.." Heather scoffed " Such a whore and on national TV" Courtney winced at that she forgot they were on TV..but its not like she had anyone to worry about she gave it all up for Duncan. "What was that Heather? You want to Know Alejandro penis size?"

Everyone laughed while Heather blushed and flicked her off, Alejandro held Courtney waist maneuvering to there seats. Duncan saw a big bruise on Courtney hips as she forgot to tuck in her shirt. ' I didn't grab her hips hard.. and the hicky..I didn't put a hicky there..' Duncan can only remember bruising Courtney during sex, and during there very heated arguments which they had, he saw his hicky though on her shoulder and smiled lazily. Courtney winced tucking in her shirt shooting a glare at Duncan "Maybe it was me?" gwen looked at him "You what?" Duncan eyes widen " OH nothing pasty" Gwen smiled nuzzling into Duncan.

**Later**

Courtney was on the floor laying her head on Alejandro's lap unable to get comfortable she was having racing thoughts about Duncan and her argument about Alejandro and her's argument not to mention her wrist and hips were sore..Courtney rolled her wrists slightly wincing Alejandro eyes opened and was looking down at her and touched her wrist softly noticing the bruise on it..his bruise.. "I didn't hurt you to bad did I" Courtney jumped not knowing he was awake. "No I'm fine it doesn't hurt much" "Go risen your hand in cold water I have an idea"

Courtney went to the bathroom to rinse her wrist, Little did they know Duncan took the whole conversation the wrong way and was gripping the seat tightly 'Did he put his hands on my princess?'

Courtney moaned softly as the ice water hitting her wrist and returned to Alejandro who ripped some of the busted seating and wrapped it around her wrist which she moaned at the painful contact, alejandro frowned "I hope this doesn't hinder us" Courtney smiled softly which Alejandro blushed at 'us' Courtney thought and layed against his lap dosing off more self assured at where her and Alejandro stand..

* * *

**OH SNAP been awhile huh? You guys can possibly figure out why from this chapter. Now that I made it a little more hard tell me who do you think should end up with you?**

**HeatherXAlejandro? (boo)**

**GwenxDuncan (Boo)**

**DuncanxCourtney(Yay)**

**AlejandroxCourtney(Yay)**

**I added a bit more twist to the story I hope I didn't throw off the story at all for many readers, Uhm another thing is Courtney is still emotionless harsh speaking Courtney in this story I just got to lazy to keep typing harsh cold tone. **

**Uhm Yay so I'm be working on a new story so this was will be continued a bit slower but will be continued I hope you enjoy if there's a lot of mistakes I'm so sorry I'm go threw this a couple of times and see where I missed up on.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Who will end up with who? **

**The puppetmaster and its puppet?**

**or**

**Will the famous couple badboy and ms know it all triumph who knows, except I *Grins***

**Oh P.s. Lemons will be getting more graphic later I just wanted to do something small this time ANYWAYS enjoy buwhaha**


	9. Song chapter & Thank yous

**Okay just finish writing my new story I don't know why that was harder then normal I think its cause I'm building up more of Courtney character actually taking pieces from the show I'm use to just making her a dominating character but anyways this is the song chapter I promise before oh!**

**Thank you to**

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan5**

**Princesakarlita411**

**theangelkneesocks**

**96bittersweetblackcat**

**For the positive feedback (Not saying no one else did it I'm thankful to all my readers) But I just wanted to say thank you and the next chapter I'm diffently putting my all into it just for you guys!**

**Plus Remnants of a shattered Memory I'm diffently taking head of your suggestion in the next few chapters, I actually do sit and read threw all my reviews even though I have god know's how many stories I went from Naruto, to Zack and Cody, to inuyasha and then on but I do read every review and I'm very thankful for every review I get.**

**My sister also gave me an idea about picking out three top reviewers I don't know how to do that since I get such wonderful feedback from you guys so maybe (The person that sticks around the longest? Reviews the most? or something I'll figure it out or maybe you guys can give me an idea on how you think I should do that) The winners will get a One-shot of there favorite pairing of any story of there choice (Please don't torture me and say Gwen and Duncan D: It's so hard to do for me LOL but I will do it for my top 3 reviewers) Then depending on how that goes I might do something similar to it like number one reviewer will get a story and the next three will get a one shot? I mean I don't know I don't have to I just like interacting with my readers so choice is your's yay or no I mean I don't mind.**

* * *

**Courtney song ( The original song I wanted has no lyrics for it so eh work what you can get I think this song is very controversial for Courtney She tried to be bad for Duncan, she is being bad for Alejandro so eh)**

_No, I won't call you baby_  
_ I won't buy you daisies_  
_ Cause that don't work_  
_ And I know, how to get you crazy_  
_How to make you want me_  
_ So bad it hurts_

_ I wanna be good, good, good to you_  
_ But that's not, not, not your type_  
_ So I'm gonna be bad for you_  
_ Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

Hey, thanks for the number  
I'm not gonna call you  
'Cause that won't work  
You like to play hide-and-go-get-her  
You like me better when I play the jerk

I wanna be good, good, good to you  
But that's not, not, not your type  
So I'm gonna be bad for you  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough

You love to hate me when I'm chasing you  
And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you  
So I pretend that I don't care  
I'll stand you up to keep you here  
I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me  
I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I don't wanna be bad  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough  
For you

**Duncan song ( I picked both of the I love the way you lie songs just because it goes so well with Duncan and her relationship I might use the second song later down the line but eh)**  
_ I can't tell you what it really is_  
_ I can only tell you what it feels like_  
_ And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_  
_ I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_  
_ As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_  
_ High off a love, drunk from my hate,_  
_ It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate_  
_ And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_  
_ She fucking hates me and I love it._  
_ Wait! Where you going?_  
_ "I'm leaving you"_  
_ No you ain't. Come back we're running right back._  
_ Here we go again_  
_ It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_  
_ I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_  
_ But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_  
_ Who's that dude? I don't even know his name_  
_ I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_  
_ I guess I don't know my own strength_

_ You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_  
_ When you're with 'em_  
_ You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_  
_ Got that warm fuzzy feeling_  
_ Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_  
_ Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_  
_ You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_  
_ Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_  
_ You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em_  
_ Throw 'em down, pin 'em_  
_ So lost in the moments when you're in them_  
_ It's the rage that took over it controls you both_  
_ So they say you're best to go your separate ways_  
_ Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_  
_ Yesterday is over, it's a different day_  
_ Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_  
_ Next time you show restraint_  
_ You don't get another chance_  
_ Life is no Nintendo game_  
_ But you lied again_  
_ Now you get to watch her leave out the window_  
_ Guess that's why they call it window "pain"_

_ Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_  
_ And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_  
_ But your temper's just as bad as mine is_  
_ You're the same as me_  
_ But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_  
_ Baby, please come back_  
_ It wasn't you, baby it was me_  
_ Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_  
_ Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_  
_ All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_  
_ Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
_ Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_  
_ Told you this is my fault_  
_ Look me in the eyeball_  
_ Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall_  
_ Next time? There will be no next time!_  
_ I apologize even though I know its lies_  
_ I'm tired of the games I just want her back_  
_ I know I'm a liar_  
_ If she ever tries to fucking leave again_  
_ Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_  
_ I'm just gonna_  
**Alejandro**

_Just what exactly do you see in "what's his name"?  
When all he does is lie and cheat, damn what a shame  
Why do you let him treat you cold?  
When you're to me worth more than gold  
Girl you're a queen I just don't think you know it  
Well I refuse to wait in vain for you to see  
No he don't love you and I got all you need  
But you say you just need some time  
I'm tryna give you all of mine  
Girl don't you know that you deserve better?_

Now you know I ain't tryna overstep my bounds  
But you deserve much more than always feeling down  
Give me one reason why you stay  
When I could take the pain away  
Just let me love you (That's all you gotta know baby)  
Girl if he puts his hands on you just one more time  
I'll break his neck and I'll make sure to bruise his pride  
They say love is blind ooh baby you so blind  
Just let me love you better and better

There he go again talking all that nonsense  
Telling you that you be trippin, on the defense  
He a sucka always causing you that mad stress  
What a dumbass baby you a princess  
Let me do all the things to you  
That your weak ex-boyfriend wouldn't do  
Cuz baby I really adore you

**Gwen**

_Funny how everytime you push me away  
You turn around and you beg me to stay  
Cut down by the things you say  
It's the beating of, a broken drum_

Na, na, nana  
Hey, hey  
Na, na, nana  
Hey, hey, hey

One of these days  
You'll push me away  
Turn around  
It'll be too late

Your love is addictive  
I'm trying hard, just to quit it  
But you're drowning yourself  
You won't catch your breathe  
Until you admit it

Is anybody out there?  
I'm dying in a nightmare  
You've got third degree burns  
And now it's your turn  
To feel what I, feel, yeah

And if it don't hurt  
Then you know what we got  
Ain't real

Funny how everytime you push me away  
You turn around and you beg me to stay  
Cut down by the things you say  
It's the beating of, a broken drum

Na, na, nana  
Hey, hey  
Na, na, nana  
Hey, hey, hey

One of these days  
You'll push me away  
Turn around  
It'll be too late

This love is a monster  
It's eating me alive  
Let go of my hand, you don't give a damn  
And it's killing me, inside

You show me no mercy  
Take care, did God make a mistake?  
Put a hole in your heart  
And then you can start  
To feel what I, feel

If it don't hurt  
Then you know what we got  
Ain't real, yeah

Funny how everytime you push me away  
You turn around and you beg me to stay  
Cut down by the things you say  
It's the beating of, a broken drum

Na, na, nana  
Hey, hey  
Na, na, nana  
Hey, hey, hey

One of these days  
You'll push me away  
Turn around  
It'll be too late

Where will you go  
When you refuse  
My benevolence

It's funny how everytime you push me away  
You turn around and you beg me to stay  
Everytime you push me away  
You turn around and you beg me to stay  
Cut down by the things you say  
I've had enough

Where will you go  
When you refuse  
My benevolence

Funny how everytime you push me away  
You turn around and you beg me to stay  
Cut down by the things you say  
It's the beating of, a broken drum

Na, na, nana  
Hey, hey  
Na, na, nana  
Hey, hey, hey

One of these days  
You'll push me away  
Turn around  
It'll be too late

**Heather**

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_ And curse at the wind._  
_ He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_ As he tried to reassemble it._

_ And my momma swore_  
_ That she would never let herself forget._  
_ And that was the day that I promised_  
_ I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_ But darling,_  
_ You are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._

_ Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_  
_ That love never lasts._  
_ And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._  
_ Or keep a straight face._

_ And I've always lived like this_  
_ Keeping a comfortable distance._  
_ And up until now I have sworn to myself_  
_ That I'm content with loneliness._

_ Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_ Well you are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._

_ I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_ But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_ I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._  
_ Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._  
_ Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_ You are the only exception. [4x]_

_ You are the only exception. [4x]_

_ And I'm on my way to believing._  
_ Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

* * *

**Songs used**

**Eminem ft Rihanna - Love the way you lie**

**All time low - Bad enough for you**

**G-Dragon - That XX (Paul Kim X David So English romance)**

**Paramore - Only exception**

**Ps. if you guys want me to get in more depth with the other characters let me know the only characters so far I feel like going deeper into is Bridgette (Of course buwhahahaha I got plans for her) Owen (-_- must I say why?) and Cody& Sierra**


	10. Update

**Okay guys! I'm back and better then ever**

**Let me give you an update.**

**Smash and skull and not a guitar will have 20 chapters and basically I'm already done with the story I'm just going through and nit-picking all my errors.**

**My devotion I'm not sure when I'm going to be done with that story believe it or not, I was going to do a continuation of that story and see where it goes from there.**

**Series of one-shots I'm enjoying having to just throw my creative idea's in there I would love some request of one-shots I already got a Duncan and Gwen request, and a Scott and Courtney romance request. I have done RomeoxCinderella good and bad ending, Hide&Seek good and bad ending, and also Shadow in neverland with several endings, so idea request and pairing request are open!**

**Total drama all star, people were a tad confused about where that was going but honestly. It's still a secret, and that story will be following the TV show series just with my own twist, anyways yeah I have two chapters like promise I just have to add them.**

**Also I've re-opened my tumblr after a whole bunch of fixing up and construction, I will sometimes add stories, vocaloid covers, and so on and so forth there, and I'm also editing some pictures I'm not doing huge big editing thing because last year it was out of control I had no idea what was happening lol I'm lazy so work with me. Also any questions about my stories,future stories, story ideas, or if you want to do vocaloid singing, and you need tips or whatever you can also go there, I also opened up my facebook fanpage again.**

**NellieInk has returned and she's better then ever you dont have to go to my tumblr I have soo many websites so for everything I have it listed on the side on my tumblr for me easier then hoping around from different writing websites, and video sites so anyways yeah.**

**I know I said I'd update awhile ago but seriously will update tomorrow because everyone is leaving my house today and I have to clean lol so yeah.**

**Love you guys you are amazing supporters**

**I really want to clean up my stories so I'm so sorry ZackxCody readers that story is my favorite in the world and I really want it to be perfect do you guys mind waiting a little more? until I can clean/update it I will give you a free-break story on ZackxCody while I fix that one up. If you have any ideas you can send it here or on my tumblr love you guys.**

**Oh-haiinellie . tumblr . com**

**Same for my Naruto stories request are open only ones not open is Degrassi,X-men and so on and so forth**


End file.
